dark sun
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Love,vampires,wolves,compromises,war…how much more can one human take! When the past comes back to kill Bella how does everyone react? Can there be peace between the Cullen's and Quileutes long enough to protect the one human everyone adores. daybreak-3
1. Imprint

_**MAJOR NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DAYBREAK AND FULL MOON YET, STOP NOW! This won't make much sense if you haven't read them, this is book 3 of the Saga. Daybreak-book 1, Full Moon-book 2, Dark Sun-book 3.**_

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading this and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included on my profile.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Imprint**

To say I was euphoric would be an understatement. What I was feeling was so much more blissful, more concrete, and more permanent than that. After Edward and I became one, when we _mated_ – that word still sounded strange to me at times – our connection became solid, unbreakable, and eternal. Our bond was comparable to the wolves imprinting but stronger, since vampires live forever their love has to withstand time. When a wolf imprints, he still loses his imprint to old age. I, on the other hand _have_ to become a vampire in order to save everybody that knew me.

Everywhere Edward touched on my body it sent my senses careening out of control and my skin burned with each icy feather soft stroke of his fingers. My body was smoldering so much I could actually smell myself burning. The burning was particularly strong this morning and I couldn't understand why.

My eyes snapped open suddenly and I sat up in a flash. All I needed was one good whiff of the air around me and Brontë whimpering on the floor to know something was wrong. I sprang to my feet and quickly threw on some proper clothes then fled from my room.

"DAD?" I practically flew down the stairs in search of my father. Thanks to my recent dose of Vitamin V also known as venom or vampire, my agility was equal to that of my vampire family and I had no fear of falling down, for once.

"In here Bells," his voice was excessively too chipper for someone burning down the kitchen.

Once I hit the bottom of the stairs, I ran for the kitchen and immediately started choking on the thick smoke that filled the small room. "God Dad, you might like burnt offerings for breakfast, but I don't," my voice was raspy, as the smoke passed unwanted down my throat. I went to the kitchen side door and flung it open, letting the smoky air and Brontë outside.

_Hey, I'm trying! Not everyone can be a five star chef the second they're born,_ he sniped as I walked over to the stove to rescue what was left of the bacon.

"Why were you even _trying_ in the first place?" I asked as I moved the blackened bacon around in the frying pan, sighing unhappily at the now charred pig.

"You seemed tired after our talk last night. I figured I'd let you sleep in and surprise you with breakfast," he sighed as he looked at the overdone bacon and the runny eggs in the pan next to the bacon. _I think I failed._

"No, you succeeded. I was surprised. It's not every morning I wake to the thought that the house is burning down," I teased him and his chin hit his chest as he let out another sigh. I did my best to save breakfast but it was a lost cause and we ended up eating cereal.

"Don't forget I'm going over to the Cullens today."

_How can I forget? You and Edward are practically joined at the hip!_ he scoffed internally at his little tirade and I couldn't help but snicker. If he only knew, the hips weren't the only thing connecting us – dear old dad would have a heart attack. He suddenly looked panicked and stopped mid-bite when he heard me snicker. "Damn it Bella, let me know when you're listening to my thoughts."

Forget the snicker, I flat out was laughing now. "Dad, it's not something I can really turn on or off. The more comfortable I am with a person the easier it is to hear them, even when I'm trying to block."

"Oh…" We then went back to eating our cereal in silence. "Oh…I'll take Brontë to the lake with me today if you like?" All I could think to do was smile and nod, surprised that he wanted to take Brontë at all. She was my dog hence my responsibility, yet here he was, talking about taking her for the day.

As soon as I finished washing the dishes there was a knock on the door. I didn't need to answer it to know who was knocking so I sprinted into the living room and retrieved my jacket. "Bye dad, be back later," I shouted and he replied with a grumble.

I flung the door open and the most wonderful sight I could imagine greeted me. Orbs of onyx stared lustfully down at me and a pale white hand stroked the soft fur that rested on top of Brontë's head. Suddenly both hands reached out and pulled me toward the marble statue before me and said statue assaulted me with his lips on mine.

_Oh god, three hours is just too long to be away from you._

_You did hunt correct, your eyes can't tell me at the moment._

He growled against my lips. _Of course I hunted. Quickly so I could get back to ravishing the love of my existence._ His tongue then traced my lips and I opened my mouth eagerly, wanting more of him. _How does the afternoon in our meadow sound?_

_Perfect!_

Within a few short minutes, after ushering Brontë back inside, we were on our way to our special spot in the Volvo.

"Tomorrow, we take my truck!" I demanded firmly, Edward simply nodded in agreement while smiling crookedly.

As we drove to the turn off for our meadow, I reflected over the intense conversation the three of us had last night.

Edward and I sat on the couch. Waiting for Charlie to return from work, his dinner was heating in the oven just in case our talk went sour. I sat on the couch when my leg started twitching nervously and my teeth went to biting my lip upon hearing the cruiser pulling into the driveway. Edward pressed his hand firmly on top of my knee, stilling the bouncing. Then he leaned over and released my lip from between my teeth using his own mouth, then kissed me sweetly.

_It will be alright, relax._

"Oh, hi kids. What's going on?" he asked naturally, as he walked through the front door.

"We would like to talk to you," Edward said firmly then smiled and winked at me. "We have some incredible news to tell you."

"Not just good news…but incredible news?" Charlie growled as he slowly walked over to his chair and sat down, placing his police issue .9mm on the side table then sat up straight. He stared at me then his eyes darted to my flat stomach. What was he…?

_Is her belly getting bigger?_

"Oh god, no…I'm not pregnant!" I shouted at his preconceived notion. "Now stay calm, everything is great, nothing to worry about." Edward winced and looked downhearted as I said the word _great_. I'm positive he would have preferred the adjectives **_magnificent, perfect,_**_ or **splendid**._

"Right, sure it's great. If things are so great, then why do you look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?" His eyes narrowed as he stared at me. _You're guilty about something._

"I do not look like I got caught in the cookie jar and I'm not guilty of anything!" I snapped rather quickly then diverted my eyes over to Edward.

"Your actions would imply otherwise. I'm a cop remember, I notice these things." Edward smirked when Charlie turned a critical eye on him then back to me. "So, you're not pregnant?" _You had better not be on drugs or have an STD. If that was the case Edward will be dead._

I saw his fingers twitch slightly and his hand slid minutely toward the gun on the side table. I frantically shook my head no. "Definitely not pregnant and absolutely no drugs or STDs either!" I glared at Edward when I heard a small chuckle. I told him this would happen. In this century, what other reason do teens have for getting married so young? He had said two words earlier for his answer. _**For love**._

_If it's not drugs or pregnancy than what could it be…?_

He continued to examine my face, looking for the smallest hint that I was lying. Didn't he know by now that I sucked at lying? The room fell silent and it made me a bit uneasy. I glanced around and saw both men were gazing at me, waiting for _me_ to say something. Was he kidding? There was no way I was going to be able to explain our news.

Edward sat up straighter and faced my father. "Charlie, I'm sorry, but we're doing things a bit out of order. Bella has already agreed, so instead of asking for permission, I'll ask for your blessing instead. We're getting married! I can't begin to explain the depths of my love for your daughter because it's infinite. There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't give up for her if it made her happy. Honestly, it's a miracle that she loves me so deeply considering what happened last year. Will you please give us your blessing?"

From the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Charlie's face. He was now staring daggers at the ring on my left hand and his face turned red, then changed to purple, then to blue. I moved to stand up so I could check on him but Edward squeezed my hand and I remained seated. The room was completely silent and unnerving. Slowly, Charlie's coloring returned to normal, he pursed his lips and his eyebrows dropped. It was his deep-in-thought look and I felt like a five year old again as he examined us.

_It's a bit earlier than I would have preferred but I don't think she could have done better than Edward._ "I should have known," Charlie mumbled. "I knew eventually this day would come, I just wished it would be another thirty odd years."

A sigh of relief left me.

"Are you sure you want to do this _now_?" Charlie asked sharply, glaring at me intently. _He isn't forcing you into this is he?_

"I'm two hundred and fifty percent sure that I'm meant to be with Edward and no he isn't forcing me," I stated firmly, without any hesitation.

"But what's the rush to get married? Why not wait a few years?" There was suspicion in his eyes again and they darted to my stomach for a split second. _Maybe she really is pregnant…_

We couldn't explain the reasons for the hasty wedding to Charlie. As the seconds ticked by, I was getting closer to nineteen. While Edward would forever stay seventeen – which meant I was already the older woman and there was the matter of the Volturi to worry about.

"Since we're going to Dartmouth in the Fall, I'd like to do things right," Edward told Charlie coolly then shrugged. "I'm old fashioned, that's how I was raised. A man and a woman need to be married before they can live together." He wasn't exaggerating – old-fashioned morals and respect was a big thing during the early 1900's.

Charlie's mouth contorted and he tilted his head slightly to the side, most likely looking for a position to argue. What could he say: just live in sin until you're out of college? Yeah right, he was a father; he couldn't say something like that. He sighed then his face turned blank. I hated it when his mind went blank.

Much to my surprise Charlie exploded into laughter. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" _Renée will fix this. _I stared disbelievingly at Charlie as he double over from laughing so hard. I shot a hopeful look at Edward. However, he looked as if he was trying to avoid laughing as well.

"Fine, get married. Go for it," Charlie choked out as another wave of laughter hit him. "But you have to tell your mom! My lips are sealed. You get the privilege of telling her." He then went right back to his laughing.

Of course, Charlie would give me the task of telling my mother that I was getting married. An early marriage spelled disaster in her book and was at the top of her blacklist. No one could have guessed what her response would be. I definitely didn't. I knew Charlie didn't. I should have asked Alice but it never crossed my mind until after.

"Well it's about time you told me! The cost of plane tickets have gone up you know," she seemed frantic and it sounded like she was flipping through some papers as she spoke to me over the phone. "I hope Phil's cast will be off by then? It would look so odd if he was the only one not in a tux-"

"Whoa, whoa…back up. What do you mean it's about time? I just got engaged, Edward just asked me..." I was having a difficult time getting the correct words out. "It just happened recently."

"Really? I thought…"

"What do you mean you thought? Thought what?"

"Well when you visited in the spring, I thought you were already engaged. You're extremely easy to read and with the way you were talking, I just assumed. I didn't say anything. I wanted to wait until you were ready." She then sighed loudly. "You're exactly like your father. Once you've made up your mind, you stick to it and no amount of arguing or persuading will work on you."

"Edward says I'm stubborn that way."

"Bella, you sound terrified. Are you scared of what I was going to think? You're not me, you're not going to make my mistakes, you're going to make your own," she giggled. "You have no reason to be scared. When I talked about marriage and stupidity, I was referring to myself. Don't get me wrong, I still think marrying right out of high school is a bad idea, but you're a completely different person than I am. You're bound to make your own mistakes in life; I just hope you'll learn from them. You've never had a problem with the issue of commitment – when you start something, you see it through until the end. I'd bet good money that you and Edward will work out fine – better even than most forty year olds I know." Her giggle this time was louder and more vigorous. "My little thirty-five-year-old child. I'm glad it appears that you've found another old soul and he seems to be your soulmate."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish you'd wait a little longer. I'm not old enough to be a mother-in-law and nowhere near old enough to be a grandmother. However, this is your decision, it's a big one but it belongs entirely to you. Does he make you happy, sweetie?" she chuckled softly.

"Yes, of course."

"Is there a possibility that you are ever going to want anyone else?"

"Never, but aren't you going to yell at me for sounding exactly like every other infatuated teenager out there? That I'm too young."

"You've never been a teenager and you know it. You know what's best for you and I trust your decisions."

I was surprised how easy it was for me to tell my mom about the impending wedding and the weight on my shoulders unburdened me immediately.

My mother then immersed herself in plans for the wedding: what to pack, when she should be here, how she could help. Since she spent hours last night talking to Esme on the phone it was obvious I didn't have to worry about feuding in-laws.

Edward informed me last night that Esme had been on the phone with Renée until midnight, just before he left to join me for the night. I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realized we had arrived at the trailhead to our meadow until the Volvo shut off.

Before I could blink, Edward was opening my door and pulling me from the car. Without warning or question, he practically threw me onto his back and took off through the trees.

"Damn, Edward…eager much?" I pressed my eyes closed tightly and waited for the wind to stop whizzing through my hair.

"Always," he stated confidently and his hands that were on my knees squeezed tighter.

"Pervert!" I mumbled into his shirt just below his hair.

"Only recently," he chuckled as we came to a complete stop, most likely because we were at the meadow. I slowly opened my eyes to see the beautiful waterfall, the white and purple flowers, and tiny dancing lights compliments of the sun beaming off Edward's skin.

Edward let me slide down his back and he groaned as I did so. After only being intimate two times – twice yesterday in the meadow – he's already a complete pervert. I walked to the center and stretched my arms outward then started slowly spinning in a circle with my eyes closed.

"Love, what are you doing?" he chuckled and I heard the grass crunching under his feet as he approached me.

"Enjoying my renewed elegance and agility," I stopped, my arms wrapping around my waist slightly from the abrupt halt of spinning. I stared directly at him, transfixed with his diamond skin and the endearing smile on his delicious lips. He strolled up to me and firmly took my hips in his hands and pulled me into him.

"You are insanely beautiful when you're happy and smiling," He bent down and lavished several kisses on my neck, causing me to moan and squirm. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my sensitive flesh and then he inhaled sharply. "You know, a vampire can tell the second his partner becomes aroused. Your scent gives you away all too easily."

I pulled away from him then scowled before falling to the ground and proceeded to cross my arms over my chest. The feel of chilly fingers over my waist caused me to stiffen then his hand slowly trailed around my stomach and meandered down to my thighs. I bit my lip to stave off my growing arousal but I feared I was failing miserably.

"Do you smell what I smell…?" Edward sang into my ear and I immediately saw red.

With my newfound speed and grace, I scooted across the grass to a nearby boulder and leapt behind it. Edward stared with wide obsidian eyes, shock evident on his face. "Hey, what the…"

Violently, I shook my head as Edward started to crawl over the grass toward me. "You stay over there till you learn to _not_ act like Emmett." His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes instantly returned to gold and dilated. He went immobile as he continued to stare at me, probably hoping I would waver in my command.

He then leaned back on his haunches then sat down crossed legged, eyes inspecting me attentively for a moment before they closed leisurely. Okay, I didn't expect him to do that. Slowly, I crawled from behind the rock and cautiously inched toward him. Once I was close enough to touch, I stretched out my hand and gently touched his cheek. No response. This was something new. Usually he's all over me, nearly begging for my attentions – which he always had to begin with. However, this silent statue treatment was disturbing.

I inched closer to him, to the point that I was almost in his lap. I placed both palms on his cheeks and held his face firmly. Still no response. Annoyed, I huffed loudly and sat back on my folded legs then glanced around the meadow, bored. Had my request about him not acting like Emmett been so horrible that he had to shut down on me?

"Edwa-" before I could even finish saying his name Edward sprang at me, forcing me to the ground with my arms held above my head by his strong hands. His lips instantly found my neck and they started to suck, nip and tug at the tender flesh. I started to wiggle beneath him, fighting to free my hands so I could run them through his hair. No matter how much I fought or pleaded, his hold wouldn't slacken in the slightest.

His chilling yet scorching tongue traveled down my neck and started to tease at my collarbone then he slowly moved lower, kissing just above my shirt. The hand that wasn't holding my wrists trailed along the hem of my shirt and started to tug it upwards. By now he had me moaning, twisting and wriggling, trying my hardest to get free before I spontaneously combusted.

God, he knew just what to do to drive me insane and my body wild. He played my body perfectly, like he did his piano and I was so in tune to his fingers as they glided over me. I tried my hardest to stay focused. I didn't want to give in to him just yet, I wanted to draw this out a bit longer – really feel and enjoy. Yesterday was just a case of two sexually charged bodies finally coming together. I was so caught up in the sensations I hadn't really noticed _what_ it was he was doing _when_ he did it, but now I wanted to recognize the sensations this time around.

I threw my head back and arched my back toward the sky when his cold tongue traced around my belly button then licked a trail toward my right breast. The moaning and groaning was the only thing I could hear in the meadow – that is, until a low rumbling hum started.

"Edward, how come yesterday when we were making love you didn't purr?" I asked curiously. He shot his head away from my neck suddenly and stared down at me like I had sprout two more heads on my shoulder, then he started to chuckle.

He buried his face in my neck and continued to laugh. "Bella, Bella, Bella…" He then leaned up on his elbows, propped on either side of my head. "I knew you were really into the moment but I hadn't realized you didn't notice I was indeed purring. Purring up a storm as you would call it."

Had I been so lost in passion that I had missed the sweet rumbling sound of him purring? Talk about embarrassing.

"I was curious about something else from yesterday." Edward instantly stilled and looked nervous but nodded anyways. "Considering when you were born, how come you're circumcised? I thought that didn't become popular till much later."

He leaned back and let his booming laughter echo throughout the small clearing. "If you knew my parents you would understand," He saw my confused state and elaborated after clearing his throat. "My parents were Misophobics, they were terrified of germs. Doctors told them circumcision would lower the bacteria rate that causes infections. I was one of the first infants in Illinois to have the procedure done."

I nodded as I listened and mouthed 'oh' involuntarily. Edward noticed the minor movement of my mouth and he licked his lips. Guess it was safe to say I knew what was on his mind. I leaned in far enough to kiss him sweetly on the cheek, hoping my small bout of innocence would reignite his passions. Much to my dismay, my feminine wiles didn't work, maybe this was his revenge on me for being evasive so much today.

Edward pulled three more applications to colleges from his inside coat pocket and showed them to me. I noticed they were all high dollar colleges as well, go figure; I was to be a Cullen soon after all. I had already told him that University of Alaska had accepted me but he felt the need for me to apply to about fifty others it seemed.

"With all the murders going on in Seattle, you still want me to focus on college?" I asked irritatingly with a huff and arched my brow.

"Yes I do. It will help to get your mind off the situation," he stated flatly and started to flip through the applications sitting on the ground in front of me. I grumbled unhappily as I watched all the papers blur together. I had already seen too many applications for colleges I didn't even know existed.

"You know there are far better things to distract me than colleges?"

"Believe me, I know. But we're in our senior year and we need to be serious when deciding our future," I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "And becoming a vampire and spending eternity with me doesn't count."

I glared at him, annoyed that he had called me on my response. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but unfortunately I can't be the only thing that takes up your time," He smirked and continued to look at the college packets.

I fell backward onto the grass behind me and sighed. "And it sounded like such a good idea too." I heard Edward snickering quietly and it made me feel a little better.

We stayed in our meadow until it had been dark for several hours, going over colleges and reconnecting under the small waterfall. Then after our _shower_, we dressed while Edward kept groping me and then he ran us back to the Volvo.

We arrived home to find that my dad had already returned from the lake. The second I stepped foot through the doorway, I was mauled to the floor by a big ball of fur that started licking my face.

_I assume that means Bella is home,_ Charlie though casually, completely unworried about Brontë's behavior.

"Yes dad I'm home and Edward is with me," I said gruffly as I fought to free myself from my puppy.

Despite her large size, she was still my baby. Brontë is still a puppy, only about five months old but she was already the size of a miniature horse*. It took her a little time but she had finally warmed up to Edward's presence. Now I saw them as the _chaos duo_; if one got in trouble for something it was usually the other's fault and they tried to blame it on the other. How a dog shifts blame, I don't know. Maybe it was because she was mine I could tell what her expressions meant.

With Edward's help, I managed to get the over ecstatic pooch pulled off me. If this is how Brontë is going to react to my absence after only ten hours, then does that mean she'll have to join us on our honeymoon as well? I seriously doubt that was going to happen! Edward wrestled to keep Brontë off me so I could get to my feet again.

The second I saw her large downcast ears and sad gold eyes, I lost it. I threw my arms around her furry neck and held her tightly. "Oh sweetie, I'll never leave you for so long again…"

"BELLA?" Edward shouted in shock at my statement.

"What? Do you blame me?" I held up her head up to face Edward. "Just look at that face. How can I say no to those golden eyes?" I blinked several times, stunned at the irony of my own words. Brontë's eyes weren't the only golden eyes I couldn't say no to and Edward knew that.

Edward stepped closely to me and bent down toward my face, locking his liquid gold eyes and my rapidly melting chocolate ones. One look and I was practically a puddle of goo. "So, you can't say no to golden eyes?"

His voice was low and seductive and I felt the juncture between my legs heat up and get moist. "Is that a rhetorical question? You already know the answer to that," I stated as calmly as I could then turned and headed for the stairs, Brontë trailing close at my heels.

On my way through the living room, I noticed Charlie was nearly asleep on the couch, a repeat of the last Mariners' game on the television. I continued up the stairs, not bothering to see if Edward was following me. I already knew he was.

The moment my feet hit the landing, I found myself hauled into my bedroom and thrown gently to the bed. Edward hovered above me, his eyes now the darkest shade of black I've seen today. Brontë suddenly growled from the side of my bed. Her ears laid flat against her head and her perfect white teeth showing in a snarl. If she hadn't made the situation embarrassing enough, Edward turned his head and growled back at her, which only succeeded in creating a growling war between canine and beast.

I rolled my eyes at the pair of them. Chaos Duo, how could I forget? I honestly think they enjoy themselves when they do this. I heard a chiming sound to my left and I turned to see what it was.

"Oh no! I was in such a hurry this morning I forgot to grab my phone," I quickly snatched the phone off my night side table and flipped it open. I was surprised to see I had only missed one call and it was from Jacob. He had obviously left me a voicemail, which is why it was alerting me to the unviewed call. I frantically pressed the buttons so I could hear what he had to say.

"Hey Bella, I'm a bit surprised I didn't get you but oh well. Um, I'm having a bit of a problem and I needed to vent a little steam…this will have to do…" his voice was hesitant and jittery; his tone bothered me and made my stomach twist. "Um, well I imprinted but something is wrong. She's being distant with me and she's acting like I didn't imprint. I don't know what to do," he then growled so loudly over the phone that I cringed and held the phone away from my ear. "How can it be plausible for me to imprint and she doesn't immediately reciprocate," he growled quieter this time then sighed. "She has the flu and I'm going over tomorrow to visit her…I'll let you know how it goes…"

"I knew he'd find someone…" I whispered to myself. I told him so, he just had to be patient and give it time. However, from what the Quileutes told me, when an imprint happens both sides feels the connection in less than a heartbeat. If Jacob had imprinted then she should have felt the pull also. Why didn't she?

"Bella?"

I slowly tilted my head up and stared at Edward, still in shock. "Jake imprinted but he's having problems. I'm just glad he found someone," I tossed my phone back onto the bedside table then wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, holding him tightly to me. I looked up into his smoldering topaz eyes and grinned sheepishly, "I love it when everyone can share in a love like ours." Stretching my neck upward, I planted my lips firmly on his. _I love this feeling!_

_You and me both…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter End Notes:**

How bad was the first chapter? I hope that soon it will pick up; I mean we do still have Victoria and her army to deal with right.

There is a picture of Brontë on my profile. It's actually a picture of my dog Timber at 5 months old, so a miniature horse is about right.

Any guesses as to why Jacob's imprint isn't returning his feelings?


	2. Plans for Escape

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading this and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plans for Escape**

After decades of high school, graduating, then college, I always failed to see what the big hullabaloo was about graduating. Been there, done that, got the tee shirts. We still had six months until we were free to do our own thing, so why the seniors were already going crazy, I didn't know. Bella had constantly reminded me that not _everyone_ had gone through graduation at least a dozen times before – that the humans would get only one shot at graduation, if everything went right.

Every day, for the last three months, I would sit with Bella and her friends and discus the one in a lifetime ceremony. Only Bella and Alice knew I could care less about the whole proceedings. Moreover, every day since her birthday I would sit at the lunch table, attempting to hide my raging hormones for the dark haired angel next to me while I caressed her inner thigh. In addition, like every day, the aroma of her sweet arousal would hit me like a freightliner semi-truck, driving me insane.

Yes, I was a masochist! If I didn't caress her thigh, I wouldn't have to worry about her lusty scent, hence resorting to torturing myself. However, I craved the knowledge that it was _I_ creating her wanton arousal and current discomfort. On several occasions she would shoot me the evil eye whenever my fingers tickled too close to the juncture of her jeans, then she would fidget and squirm.

_What is wrong with Bella? Did someone wash her clothes in itching powder or something?_ Jessica wondered as she watched Bella squirm in her seat.

Bella turned her head fully and glared straight on into my dark golden eyes. I couldn't hide the smug smirk that appeared on my face and I boldly brushed my fingers over the apex of her jeans. Much to my delight, Bella jumped and moaned at the sudden deeper contact. Then she crossed her legs, preventing me from further exploration.

I immediately jutted my bottom lip out and let my eyes droop and I gave her the sad lost puppy dog-face. She leaned up slightly so she could kiss me, but I was shocked with the results. They weren't the lusty, wanton thoughts I was hoping she would have.

_Knock off the fondling or you won't get any for a week!_ She pulled away from me then sat back down in her chair and went back to talking about Jessica and her plans for the future.

I stared at her dumbly, shocked at what she had just told me. Would she really cut me off if I continued to fondle her? The seriousness in her sideways glance toward me, confirmed my inner question. I sat silently, listening to the rambling of the teens around me, not caring one iota about any of their plans, only Bella's mattered to me and I already knew what they were.

The sudden image of Bella's house on a rainy night alerted me to the fact that Alice was having a vision. I stiffened as I watched through unknown eyes as they entered the house that had become my second home. It was dark and silent inside the house and they slowly tiptoed through the kitchen door and made their way through the house then up the stairs. I clenched my teeth tightly as I watched them enter Bella's bedroom.

My frozen heart sank to my feet when I noticed Bella was asleep in her bed, muttering my name happily. In an instant, a hand clamped over Bella's mouth and she was instantly awake. The fear was evident in her dark eyes and they reflected back the bright red eyes of her assailant.

"_So your love will feel the same pain I have felt since he killed James…"_

I watched horror struck as Victoria sank her teeth into the tender flesh of Bella's neck. Bella's eyes slowly closed, as her heartbeat got slower and slower, then stopped all together. No more thumping sound, no more wet sound of blood traveling her veins, no more steady breathing, no more Bella.

A hand curling around my upper thigh snapped me out of Alice's vision and I glanced down to see Bella staring up at me intently, questioning me with her chocolate eyes. I mouthed the word '_Jasper_' slowly and hoped she wouldn't pursue my odd behavior. The irritated and pointed glance she shot directly at me implied I would have to elaborate things later. She slowly turned her eyes toward Alice and gave her the same suspicious glance she gave me then turned and went back to talking to her human friends.

Alice looked nervously to me then cast a sideways glance at Bella then back to me. She imagined a calendar with dates circled on it then kept her mind blank, obviously scared about what Bella might accidently pick up from her thoughts. I shrugged indifferently at my sister then returned to not listening to the kids as they went on about graduation.

Another long day of school was finally ending. Once Bella was my wife, I planned never returning to high school, college maybe, but not this prepubescent wasteland. Only six more months of this torture and I would finally be free to do my own thing, preferably with Bella.

Despite my grumbling and protests, Bella cheerfully drove us back to her place in her barely driven new truck. I'm still unsure about which present see liked more, the new Chevy from my siblings or the engagement ring I gave her when I proposed. Much to my delight, she wore the ring proudly, whenever someone asked her about it, she would smile and blush sheepishly then walk away. We both knew of the rumors floating around but neither of us could care less, we knew what the truth was.

Over my many, many years in school, there was one thing I did learn. Even if you told others the truth, they would still weave some other rumor about you, most of the time it was harsher than the first rumor. Therefore, what was the point? We just ignore the rumors, the whispers, and the glances, all that mattered – was us.

"Oh Edward, earth to Edward, you in there?" the sound of my name from Bella's lips and the hand waving in my face pulled me from my musings. I glanced over to see a worried Bella leaning over the bench seat towards me.

"I'm here, sorry. I was just…thinking about…the future," she gave me a lopsided stare upon hearing my unusual and shaky answer. As soon as I opened my mouth to respond, she turned and exited the truck quickly, practically slamming the door behind her as she stormed toward the front door. Oh great, now I'm in for it.

I sat in the passenger seat for several seconds, going over what I had said and how I acted, wondering what I had done to set her off. Nothing came to mind. I scanned around with my eyes and my mind for anyone that might be looking in my direction. When I felt it was safe, I swiftly exited the truck and flashed my way inside the house. I was a bit annoyed that I didn't immediately see Bella but it only took me a half second to pinpoint her heartbeat, which was upstairs.

Eager yet hesitant, I made my way up the stairs and slowly entered her room through the open door. Bella was sitting at her desk, tapping her fingers impatiently on her desk as she waited for the ancient computer to load. At that moment, I vowed to buy her a new computer, maybe a laptop…the problem was, figuring out a way of getting her to accept the expensive gift. Maybe Alice could think up a plan.

The atmosphere around Bella quickly told me she was pissed about something and I seriously doubted it was because of her dinosaur she called a computer. I walked over and stood behind her, watching the numerical computer codes jump around on the screen. I placed my hands on her arms tenderly then leaned down and ghosted my lips along her neck feather softly.

"I can tell you're mad about something. Will you please tell me what it is?" using my lips, I tugged at her earlobe slightly, causing her to moan and a shiver run throughout her body. God I love how I affected her.

She turned suddenly in her seat and glared evilly into my eyes, I could see that in the deep dark pools that she was biting back the rage to rip me a new one, as Emmett would put it. Then surprisingly, she spun back around and glared at the black and orange screen.

"This computer is taking forever to boot up, how in the world am I supposed to do my homework if it won't load this year!" she growled unhappily and crossed her arms over her chest. Her animalistic growl in any way was like an instant shot of adrenaline straight to my dick and it started to stir to life in my pants.

I returned my position back to her ear and whispered again. "Sorry about your computer but I have this feeling that your angry about something else. Please tell me."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say at that moment. She shot out of her seat and rounded on me with vampiric speed; it startled me and caused me to take a step back. Bella took a couple steps toward me, closing the small gap between us. Her eyes were the darkest shade of brown and rage filled them.

"You honestly want to know why I'm mad?" she asked sarcastically, the words dripping with venom. I swallowed nervously in reflex, my eyes wide with surprise at the stunning vengeful angel before me. "Why don't you try being honest with me at least once today, see where that gets you?"

At that moment, I realized that Bella knew me better than I did myself at times. She could tell when I was thirsty, horny or worst, lying. I went to reply but the words froze in my throat, I didn't know what to tell her, words failed me. She huffed in aggravation then returned to her seat then went back to glaring at the computer monitor.

Unsure of what I should do next and considering the agitated state of my fiancé, I sat down her bed and sat in silence; trying to figure out what to tell her. I took several deep breaths then focused on the only part of her that was visible, her back. There was no way I could tell her about Alice's vision, just remembering it made my stomach queasy. There was only one other option for Bella saying I was a liar, and that was when I was spaced out in the truck.

"In the car, I was telling would you the truth. The reason I seemed flustered, I had just been caught fantasizing about what life would be like with you in it," I told her apprehensively, twisting my fingers together nervously. Bella didn't turn to look at but tapping of her fingers did cease as I spoke. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was thinking otherwise. I was looking forward to never having to endure high school again or put up with the numerous rumors ignorant children think up."

Bella continued to stare at the screen, not indicating one iota that my words affected her in any way. My head dropped to my chest, and my eyes cast to the floor as my stomach fell to my feet and I swear I watched it rolling around on the wood. She was giving me the silent treatment, and it sucked. I'd seen Rose give it to Emmett several times but he always shrugged it off, maybe because it happened so much Emmett was use to it. This being my first time going through it, it felt like a vise grip was tightening on my insides, it hurt.

My eyes darted around the floor, searching for anything of interest to keep my attention until Bella decided to forgive me, then I caught sight of some familiar looking pieces of paper on the bottom shelf of her nightstand. I scooted across the bed until I was next to the small table and was able to reach down easily to pull the paper from under a notebook.

"Bella, did you know the plan tickets to Florida are about to expire?" I asked innocently and flipped the paper around to examine both sides. Now I had Bella's attention. She shifted in her seat so she could look at me better, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Would Thanksgiving break be too late to use them?" she asked quickly.

I winced and tilted my head as I did the speedy mental calendar check with the possible dates Alice had shown me. "No but just barely, the weekend after thanksgiving they expire. Am I right to assume you want to go to Florida that week?"

She nodded then turned back to her computer. "I'll send my mom an email telling her to expect us for Turkey Day."

At the mention of the holiday, I felt like crying. How was I supposed to not eat but give the illusion that I was? Was I going to have to stomach it until later when I would have to expel it from my system? Oh god, that never settled well with any of us.

My chin returned to my chest in exasperation. I had a feeling this was her way of getting back at me for lying and considering the alternative, Bella's death, I would gladly take the discomfort of human food for a little while.

The squeaking of Bella's chair drew my attention away from the floor to gaze adoringly up at my fiancé. Her eyes held the same love mine had for her but there was also stubbornness and an unwavering certainty. Her eyes then narrowed to slits and her lips pursed as her jaw tightened.

"So, are you going to tell me what Alice saw at lunch time or not?" her tone was flat as a board and so was her back. It symbolized that she wasn't going to bend and I honestly feared that I would break. I glanced back to the floor, hoping it would give me the answers I needed to tell her. "Edward, I know Alice's vision wasn't about Jasper, I heard the voice in the vision, I recognized it from last spring. Just because I can't see images doesn't mean everything is hidden from me."

How could I have forgotten? My eyes widened at that reminder and they shot to the girl as she stood up from her chair. I had to think up a story fast, I didn't want her to know that Alice saw her death.

Bella slowly walked toward me, her hips swaying slightly and my eyes immediately locked on to the minuscule movements. She stopped in front of me, wiggling her knees in between my legs before she placed her arms over my shoulders. Her fingers started to play with the hair at the base of my skull and the purr threatening to erupt forced me to swallow it.

She took another small step toward me, closing the gap between us, placing my face at just the right height to attack her breasts. Sirens, alarms, and whistles started going off like crazy in my head. I knew what she was doing. However, I seemed powerless to stop any of it. The delicate brush of her lips over my neck, the warmth of her breath over my cheek, the static of her mouth as it hovered over mine made me feel lost in a euphoric cloud of anticipation.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head in pleasure when Bella started to move her legs back and forth, rubbing up against my groin with each shift she made. I would have fallen backwards onto the mattress if it weren't for the hold she had on my hair as she weaved her fingers through the tendrils.

"Edward?" her voice was low and sensual, a roughness I wasn't used to laced my name as it was whispered just millimeters above my mouth. All I wanted at that moment was to eliminate the distance between us and claim her lips that were teasing me. I hummed my reply as she placed a small yet seductive kiss at the corner of my mouth. "Please tell me, what did Alice see?"

I hesitated in answering her alluring question. I really didn't want her to learn about Alice's violent vision of her death. Bella kissed the other corner of my mouth and pressed her knee firmly into my groin. No amount of strength could have held me up. I fell back onto the bed with a flump, her bedding billowing out from the sudden impact. The mattress moved slightly underneath me and I realized too late that Bella had moved onto the bed. I was still in a daze as I watched her throw a leg over my hip then positioned herself on top of me, just so she could get the results she wanted.

A loud hiss echoed throughout the room upon the first grinding of Bella's pelvis down on mine. She was attempting to coax the truth out of me using her feminine wiles…and I was quickly becoming putty in her delicate little hands.

She lay down on my chest, her body lining up perfectly with mine. All I had to do was shred our pants and undergarments and bury myself inside her. Her fingers started to play with the buttons of my shirt. I felt the first button give way then her fingers lightly brushed over my skin. Another hiss escaped me and I fisted the comforter below me. The next button was set free and I was startled to feel her warm lips against my chest.

"Bella, please…" I pleaded for her end my suffering, to just rip my clothes off and have her way with me. Oh, that would be totally awesome.

"Please what?" she replied serenely and lustfully, drawing out the word _what_ in a joking fashion.

I whimpered as she continued to act innocent and stroke my chest. "Please stop torturing me…"

She crossed her arms over my chest and rested her cheek on her arm, gazing at me. "Torturing you? I'm not torturing you. I'm merely attempting to gain knowledge out of you by any means necessary."

My head snapped up to glare at her. "Yeah, aka torture and you know it!"

Without warning, she sat back up, grinding her hips into mine, eliciting another moan on my part. She smiled wickedly before pitting her bottom lip as another way of teasing me. "Just tell me the truth and I'll end this little _torture_ session."

I was unable to deal with the vixen I call a fiancé, tormenting me any further. A nearly feral growl reverberated through the room in frustration. "She saw you dying!" The girl on top of me went ridged; her eyes went huge with surprise. "She saw Victoria sneaking in here on a rainy night and…" I looked away from her shocked face incapable of finishing that sentence.

"Oh," Bella said in a hushed tone. As if outside forces were controlling her body, she awkwardly climbed off me and sat on the edge of the bed, staring dumbstruck at the far wall.

Noticing the shaken nature of my love, I sat up next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Everything will be alright. We've already decided to go to Florida, so you'll be over two thousand miles away from Victoria. You'll be safe while my family and the wolves hunt her down." I pressed my lips firmly to her head, trying to reassure her and myself that everything would be okay.

_I hope Bella remembered our dinner plans for tonight? _Upon hearing Charlie's random thought, we both stiffened, shocked that neither of us had heard him arriving home. We glanced at each other, questioning the other with our eyes on what to do next. We both seemed to have come to the same conclusion – **get down stairs now**.

We descended the stairs as casually as we could, not wanting to alert Charlie about the events that were happening and about to take place in his daughter's bedroom. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and police jacket just as we hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Charlie," I greeted him cheerfully.

_Oh Edward is here…should of known, his car is parked outside, duh._ I smirked at his internal rant. His eyes widened when he remembered Bella wasn't the only one who could read thoughts. "Sorry, I'm still not used to…" he waved his fingers suggestively above his head, "…this."

"No need to apologize Charlie. My own siblings forget sometimes as well," I smiled to show that there really was nothing to worry about.

"Um, sorry dad, actually I did forget that we were going down to La Push tonight," Bella said nervously beside me. "I'm sorry, I'll go change right now," without a second glance at me, she ran off to her room. Then it clicked. She was going down to La Push, probably for several hours, now would be a good time to go hunting – and I don't mean for food. A certain annoying redhead had it out for my mate and I had every intention on ending her.

"Oh, by the way Charlie, Bella and I were talking about going down to Florida for thanksgiving. My parents gave her round trip plan tickets for her birthday," I said confidently but anxiously then went quiet, gauging his mind for his reaction.

"Well, that sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Renée will be ecstatic to see the both of you," he smiled but his mind was saying otherwise. _Maybe she can talk them out of getting married so young…_

"DAD, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN," Charlie winced when his daughter yelled at him from upstairs. I honestly felt sorry for the man I would soon be calling my father-in-law. He had barely gained his only child back and here I was whisking her away to live eternity in the shadows. Despite what Bella thought, I truly was a monster.

Soft, delicious lips assaulted mine before I even realized there was a third person on the first floor of the house. _Knock off your internal tirade now or you'll be paying for it later,_ she then pulled away from me suddenly and turned to her father. "I'm ready when you are."

I took Bella into my arms and gave her a tight hug while whispering into her ear. "You be safe while down there, I can't get to you if something were to happen."

"I know, I'll be safe, I do have five wolves and the chief of police watching out for me," she chided then tapped me on the cheek affectionately before kissing me sweetly. _I'll be home soon and you'll have me all to yourself all night long. I love you._

_As long as your soon is within the next hour. I love you too._

She pulled away and chuckled quietly through her smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," I winked slyly at her, which of course got a minor blush spreading to her cheeks. "Good night Charlie." I bowed my head respectively then walked out the front door toward my car.

On my way to my car, I overheard Charlie talking to Bella and the topic at hand would only succeed in making her look like a tomato. I quickly entered my car and sat down but I didn't start the engine. I wanted to witness Bella's expression when Charlie started talking.

"Hey Bells, I wanted to talk to you for a minute," he then pictured the way I kissed her. "I know you and Edward have been together for a while and you officially engaged…" _I'm not ready to be a grandpa yet. _I watched through Charlie's eyes as Bella's face went from her normal pale complexion to a slightly pinker one. "I just want to make sure you're being safe. If you need, I'm willing to buy you-"

"OH GOD, dad…I'm covered," Bella's face was now a deep maroon color and she sounded ready to hyperventilate. "Mom already beat you to the sex talk," Charlie started to cringe and fidget upon hearing the word _sex_ come out of his daughter's mouth.

"Okay, okay, forget I asked," he waved his hand at her, implying she should forget the whole thing. _Just don't make me a grandfather yet._

"Don't worry, its forgotten!"

I heard them both whisper the word 'ewww' then I started the Volvo and went home to spend the next several hours banging my head against my piano until it was time for me to sneak into Bella's room for our nightly ritual of cuddling and kissing…maybe, I can convince her into doing more. Hmm, there's a thought.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Looks like Edward is redefining 'masochist' isn't he. I had to throw in the sex talk, that was too funny in the book to leave out. I was lucky, my parents avoided that talk like the plague - but high school is another story and people talk.

I have a poll on my profile going to help me choose the title of my next story, please go vote.


	3. Satisfying

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included at the bottom.

I'm going to mark lemonade scenes with the following **o0o***o0o**. I have a good friend that wants to read my stories but the smut turns her away. Please understand.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Satisfying**

After the whole Jake's-dramatic-imprinting fiasco, I felt like I needed a vacation. Who would have guessed that an imprint is only partial complete when the other party is soon to phase also? That's exactly what happened. Jacob had imprinted on Leah Clearwater, the only daughter to my father's deceased friend Harry. Due to the fact that she was starting to have the "flu", the imprint wasn't completed on her behalf. Jake stayed by her side almost constantly or at least until Sue, her mother, told him to go home.

The moment her first phase was complete, so was the imprint. She imprinted on Jacob at first sight. The two of them made headlines down on the reservation. Leah was the first female in history to phase and they were the first phased imprinted couple. The council was in chaos as they scoured their historic journals for any information on this new imprinting development. Jake and Leah could care less what the council did or thought.

Both Edward and I were thrilled for the both of them. Edward was more so because now he had one less rival vying for my affections, that thought was laughable. There was no rival and no threat for his affections. Edward is still a guy and he still worries about stuff like that, he told me vehemently before he attacked me in his room. Later that evening we made plans for our trip to Florida, the main factor being Brontë, who apparently would be staying with the Cullens until we got back.

Why did I have to listen to Edward's suggestions every single time? If I didn't love the guy so much, I would have told him to go to Florida by himself. But no, I had to go and get myself thoroughly embarrassed by my mother. One week…one week was all it took me to want to disown her.

When we first arrived in Florida, my mom was at the front of the waiting crowd and she nearly broke my neck when she hugged us, and I think she may have humped Edward's leg. Embarrassment number one! It was plain to see she was happy to see us. It had only been a couple months since I was here last but she made it seem like it had been years. Then there was the fact that Edward was here too.

The minute she got us home, she shoved Edward onto the couch then ran to the bookshelf. She pulled out the many photo albums and proceeded to show Edward _all_ the pictures of me as a child. I sat next to him on the couch while my mom occupied his other side and placed the first book in his lap. Embarrassment number two! She shared every single picture she had of me, from the time of my birth until the day I left for Forks. Edward really enjoyed the baby and Halloween pictures, especially when I dressed up as a vampire from the age of thirteen until sixteen.

_Why is it so funny that she dressed up as a vampire for four years in a row? _Renée asked curiously, as she continued to stare at the photos of me with fake fangs.

Edward snickered as he shook his head in disbelief. "Inside joke Renée."

My mom gasped in horror, startling Edward and me. "You're engaged to my daughter, call me mom." I totally expected she would prefer her future-son-in-law to call her _Renée_ as opposed to _mom_, guess I was wrong.

"Hey mom, where is Phil?" I asked, trying to get the attention off my past self. Edward patted my knee and gave me an apologetic smile before giving me a small kiss.

_You really were a cute vampire. _

_Just wait until later and I become a _real_ vampire._ Edward pulled away and winced at the reminder that I would have to become what he hated. The clearing of a throat drew my attention back to my mom who was smirking with her eyes closed.

_Don't mind me. Just carry on in your little make-out session._ She turned her head away and started looking around the room.

"MOM!" I snapped and buried my face in my hands. Embarrassment number three! Edward rubbed my back soothingly as Renée started chuckling.

"Anyway, Phil is at the batting cages with the team practicing," she said casually as she watched Edward and me from the corner of her eye. _Magnets?_ She thought one word then went back to the albums. I made a mental note to ask her about it later.

After a very embarrassing journey down memory lane and some delivered pizza, which Edward secretly slid his slice onto my plate, Renée finally showed us to our room.

_Edward, do you want to sleep on the couch or in here with Bella?_ She cast a very knowing glance at the two of us. _Or do I even need to ask?_

"No mom, you don't," I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her toward the open door. "Goodnight mom."

"Night you two," she smiled and walked off toward her room. _Remember, these walls are very thin._

Oh. My. God. She never stops. I clenched my fists after closing the door and started counting to a hundred in hope of calming down. Strong arms reached around my waist and Edward's chilly lips found my ear lobe then trailed down to my neck. He knew how to calm me down quicker than counting did.

"Personally, I don't want to do _anything_ too intimate with your mother just across the hallway," he spoke softly as he directed me toward the bed. "I'll let you sleep tonight. You're probably jet lagged as it is." I simply nodded then went and retrieved my pajamas from the suitcase and started to pull my shirt over my head. "Bella! What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Edward shielding his eyes with his hand, my poor chivalrous man. I walked up to him, shirtless. "Edward, you've seen me naked before. I really don't think you need to worry about what is proper anymore."

He removed his hand from over his eyes but he still refused to look at me, instead focusing on a dark spot on the ceiling. "I know, but it just…it doesn't seem right…"

"This isn't the early twentieth century anymore. You can look at me all you want, whenever you want," I told him quietly as I ran a hand over his chest.

His eyes clouded over to almost black and he looked down at me with hope. "Really?"

I bit my lower lip to halt the laugh that was bubbling. "Of course you can look," I then ran my fingers over the cool skin of his neck as I seductively added my next words. "You can even touch me whenever you want."

He immediately shot his head upward, prying his eyes away from my half-naked body abruptly. "Bella…" he choked then cleared his throat. "Get ready for bed and I'll hold you through the night."

My bottom lip jutted out almost immediately. "Buzz kill," I said sadly and pouted my way over to my suitcase to finish changing.

I pulled on my pajama shorts then headed to the bed and climbed under the covers. As I wiggled my way across the mattress to my side, I suddenly heard whining from behind me, which froze me in place. I turned my head slightly to see the whimpering, sad eyed vampire standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bella, tempt not a horny man!" He grumbled, as I not so innocently wiggled my rear in the air as I climbed under the sheets. I thought it was funny how he used a popular line from Romeo and Juliet to suit his complaining.

"Oh, quit your bellyaching and get over her and cuddle up with me," I ordered him then pulled the comforter up under my chin. Thankfully, he obeyed and crawled in to bed behind me then wrapped an arm around my waist so he could pull me closer to him. I couldn't help my urges and I wiggled my butt into his already hard anatomy.

He hissed like a snake then scooted his lower regions away from me. "Behave Bella or you'll be sleeping by yourself. Now get some sleep." Now Edward was the one giving orders and thanks to the jet lag, I followed those orders surprisingly quickly.

The next day, Phil didn't have training so he and Edward sat in the living room watching baseball while my mom pulled me outside to lie in the sun. We rested in a couple lawn chairs on the back porch. I closed my eyes and soaked up as much vitamin D as I could get.

_Are you still on the pill?_

My eyes shot wide open at her question, surprised that she would ask knowing that another mind reader was nearby. I looked at her horrified. "Yes mom," I hissed as I sat up from my reclined position in the chair.

_What, Edward can't hear us? He's inside._

"Edward has very good hearing…in both ways," I continued to hiss, annoyed that Renée had brought us something so personal, but that was my mom.

_So, is he keeping you satisfied? _Embarrassment number four! I thought about smashing my head into the nearest rock but hearing Edward falling off the couch inside redirected that idea.

_What the…why did he just fall? Is the couch uneven or something?_ Phil inquired at the sudden descent.

Oh god he did hear, I knew it and I'd pay good money that he was watching me through my mother's eyes, well that's somewhat creepy. I turned my reddened face toward my mom and glared intently, refusing to answer her question. She didn't need to know that Edward brought me to multiple orgasms that I was to the point that I couldn't even say my name. She didn't even need to know that we had been intimate yet.

_What did I say?_ Renée asked defensively.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to talk to my mom about my sex life," I snapped then leaned back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest protectively.

"AH HA!" I jumped as she shouted those two syllables. _So, you have had sex! Normally you would say _lack of_ a sex life. You just gave yourself away my dear._

As I thought over my words, I felt my eyes become large as saucers as I realized she was right. I bit my bottom lip as I searched my brain for an escape. I shot to my feet and stormed inside, upset more with myself because of my slip-up than with my mother. I stormed over to behind the couch and threw my arms around Edward's shoulders then buried my burning face against the cold skin of his neck.

He tilted his face slightly so he could whisper in my ear. "What's wrong love?"

"Oh right, like you didn't hear," I mumbled against his marble skin. He started snickering. "Be nice or I'll get revenge when I become stronger than you."

That ceased his laughing in an instant. He tilted his head to whisper in my ear again. "Do I satisfy you?"

Aggravated that he repeated the earlier question, I stood up and gave the back of his head a good shove then headed for our room. Edward erupted into laughter and I heard him stumbling to get to his feet so he could follow me.

_They really are like magnets. Opposites attract right. One moves, the other moves. They always have to be close to one another. That's pretty intense for a couple of eighteen year olds. _Renée thought as she chuckled at Edward as he took chase after me.

The second I stepped inside our room, I found myself flying toward the bed. I blinked in surprise and grinned at seeing Edward's dark eyes. Before I could ask him about the flying lesson, he slammed his lips down on mine, hungrily.

_How does a late night stroll on the beach sound to you?_ He was asking about going for a walk on the beach, at night, just the two of us.

_Duh, I'll go! Will I need to wear anything specific? _

_Just wear something cool. I hear nights here are warm…then maybe nothing._ I could actually hear the innuendo in his mind.

Night couldn't come fast enough. In fact, the rest of the day decided to crawl by at a snail's pace, probably because I wanted it to hurry up and get here. We waited until mom and Phil had been in bed for several hours before we made our move. Edward confirmed their rhythmic, sleeping breathing and we were clear for takeoff. After grabbing a quilt off the bed, Edward helped me to sneak out the back door and into the warm, humid night.

It was surprisingly bright for only half the moon being visible but the moonlight shone off Edward's pale white skin hypnotically. Everything about this man held me captivated in some way or another and I loved everything about him. In a matter of minutes, Edward was helping me through the sand and toward an outcropping of rocks that would keep us well hidden from view.

As soon as we reached the small circle of rocks that made a miniature private cove, Edward rounded on me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so glad no one is around here this late at night…" His hands slowly trailed down my back and toyed with the hem of my shirt as he lowered me to the ground. "Or I wouldn't be able to do to you what I'm about to."

Miraculously, Edward had the quilt laid out before my body hit the sand. Note to self, vampire speed. His body hovered above mine as he planted kiss after kiss on my already scorching skin. Even the smallest of touches could cause my skin to burn despite the chill to his body and don't get me started on his kisses.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was pulling my long t-shirt from over my head and tugging my bikini bottoms down. The entire time he was caressing my skin he was moaning and purring up a storm.

**o0o***o0o**

In a matter of seconds, we were both naked and bathed in the minimal moonlight, pale skin against paler skin. I found it ironic that I was already so similar to Edward and yet still so different. At this very moment, I could care less about our differences and could only dwell on the things that made us similar as Edward entered my already burning core.

The sand molded and formed under my body as Edward groaned and pounded into me, pushing me harder down on the blanket and deeper into the sand. Unfortunately, too quickly I was starting to feel my insides tightening tremendously. I cried out as my orgasm took over and made me incoherent but Edward didn't slacken in his pace or his thrusts, if anything, he started going faster and deeper. Just as my second orgasm hit without warning, Edward let out a deep animalistic growl as he pushed inside me once more, sending me toppling into oblivion and the he stilled.

I moaned blissfully, as I felt his unyielding cock pulsate deep within my core, filling me completely. He leaned down and claimed my lips as soon as I drew in an enormous but harsh breath.

**o0o***o0o**

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

_I love you too, so very much…_ He made it difficult for me to think of anything else to say when he started to explore my mouth with his tongue. Everything he did caused my body and mind to run amuck. Most of the time, I didn't even have control over any part of me when he started to touch me in an intimate manner, much like right now.

His hands started to roam over my body again but a sharp stabbing in my lower back, which was actually the center of my butt, interrupted my lusty thoughts. I tried to wiggle a bit to see if it helped but it only seemed to have made the pain worse.

_OUCH! I think there's a rock poking me in the butt!_ Edward threw his head back and roared in laughter. I managed to shove him off me, which I chalked up to the vitamin V coursing throughout my system, and quickly got to my feet. I pulled aside the blanket and sure enough. Our movements had uncovered a large rock, right beneath my butt. Once Edward got a good look at the huge boulder that was jabbing me, he immediately started apologizing and we both began picking up our things.

I started to giggle as we started to put our clothes back on. Edward glanced at me with a crooked eyebrow, questioning me with his eyes. "I just had some sex on the beach and I'm not even tipsy at all." He just scoffed and rolled his eyes at my comment then started to gather up the quilt.

To say the least, it was a very interesting week. Daily chats with my mom and Phil, hourly questions from my mom about my sex life with Edward, and nightly trips to the beach or ocean for some quality time with my fiancé.

Before the week was up and it was time to say our goodbyes, Renée had managed to embarrass me a total of twenty-two times, all for different reasons. Now that I had a boyfriend, I swear it had become her new favorite hobby – let's-embarrass-Bella-to-death-in-front-of-her-gorgeous-boyfriend, well it was working and I was almost there.

All in all, I was happy to be home.

I was glad to visit my mom and for her to actually get to know Edward minus a hospital room. However, after only two days, I was sick of the heat and the humidity, and I couldn't see Edward in the sun. Here in Forks, I had the privilege of seeing him sparkle at his house or in our meadow and the cold and the humidity didn't frizz my hair like crazy. This rainy backwoods town was now my home and I longed to be here, not Florida or Arizona.

One day to ourselves was all we got when we returned on a Sunday morning before we had to be back at school. After verifying Brontë's stay until later that evening, we spent our last free day lounging in our meadow, enjoying the sun and talking about the future. The topic of my transformation in the near future was a touchy subject for Edward but it needed done.

"So, we'll get married shortly after high school then you'll change me correct?"

He sighed heavily then rolled over onto his back. "Yes, I'll change you but after the honeymoon."

I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and I glowered down at him as he growled. "You love to prolong the inevitable don't you?" It was a rhetorical question but he looked like he was seriously thinking about it.

"Is that so wrong?" He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a halfhearted grin.

I climbed off him and headed for the path that leads out of the meadow. "When it means putting off starting our eternity together, then yes it's wrong!"

Edward caught my left wrist, stopping me. He then held up my hand and kissed the engagement ring tenderly. "Bella, we've gone over this. I will personally change you, I don't have to like it but I'll do it." The flatness in his voice bugged me and Edward seemed to have noticed my body becoming rigid. He took both my hands and pinned them behind my back then slightly bent me over as he started to kiss my neck and cheeks. "I'm more than willing and maybe a little too anxious to start our eternity together but, it's the pain you'll have to endure to obtain that forever that truly terrifies me."

After the person you love tells you something like that, how can you not turn into a puddle of goo? I forgot that I was mad at him no more than a minute ago and threw myself at him, successfully claiming his lips as we both fell backward into the grass and flowers. Like always, we were a naked, panting mess in no time. Later that evening, Edward had to remove some grass and flower petals from my hair before we picked up Brontë and then he dropped us off at home.

If someone asked me to be honest, I would honestly tell him or her that I wasn't happy to be back at school. In only three weeks, we would be on vacation again but this time it would be for the rest of the year, also known as winter break.

Like always, Edward picked me up for school, he still didn't like being chauffeured around, least of all by a girl. The parking lot was in a roar about something when we arrived. Everyone's thoughts became loud when Edward parked the Volvo and shut off the engine.

_Who is that big guy?_

_My god, you can see his abs through that shirt!_

_Can I lick him like an ice cream cone?_

_Wonder who the jolly tan giant is waiting for?_

_I should ask if he's single._

_Finally, they're here, I know that motor!_

All the mental questions had me curious as well. Abs, giant, tan…he sounded familiar. I looked to Edward for a hint since he could see through others eyes and minds but I was limited to only hearing their thoughts. I was surprised to see his jaw clenched tight, and he looked extremely annoyed. "Edward?"

"It's Jacob, he wants to talk with both of us," based on the gruffness in his voice, I could only guess that he was seeing something bad in Jacob's memory. I patted his hand affectionately, showing him I was here with him and nothing was going to change that. He gave me a lopsided and forced smile then together we exited the car.

As soon as we climbed the small flight of stairs leading into the common area, I spotted the reason for all the gossip. He stood near the tables, attempting to avoid eye contact with all the drooling girls swarming around him. He swiveled his head in our direction and his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

_Bella…Edward…thank god…maybe they can save me? These girls are crazy! _He took off after us as quickly as the crowd of fan girls would allow. "Hey back off, I'm taken…"

I chucked at his internal plea and half expected him to growl a warning at the girls to part a path for him. Edward snickered next to me and I could only guess what images he was seeing. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Lauren just squeezed his ass."

For the first time I ever heard, a curse word passed his lips. I stared at him in shock and he just stared back. "You just cussed!" He rolled his eyes as if saying 'give me a break'.

Jacob's pace increased to an almost run after the attempted assault of his person and he quickly rounded us to hide from the mob of girls. "Save me!"

After seeing the terror in his eyes, I lost it and burst out laughing. "So much for the big bad wolf…" I didn't even bother trying to hide my laugh, it was too funny to conceal.

"Big yes, wolf yes…but bad, not so much." Jake then let out a hushed growl directed toward me.

"Jake, I'm engaged to a vampire. Do you honestly think growling at me would intimidate me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him skeptically.

"No but it does other things," mumbled Edward from my side.

My head snapped up to glare at him just before I jabbed my elbow into his ribs then whispered quietly. "Pervert!"

"Whoa Bella, how did you just do that without hurting yourself?" Jake asked as he gaped between Edward and my elbow.

"I take vitamin V daily," I told him bluntly without a second thought. I then wince at the realization of what I had just told him.

_Vitamin V? Is that a new beer…of course not, Bella doesn't drink. New medications maybe, wonder what it does? _

My cheeks flamed as he mental thought over what I might be referring. "Jake, didn't you want to talk to us about something? Class is going to start soon."

"Oh right, I just wanted to warn you. We weren't able to get the redhead while you were away. She's still out there running rampant so be careful. I swear, she must have some special gift for escaping or something," he rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. "Well I should head back down to the rez, I have school also." _And Leah is waiting for me._

We said our goodbyes then headed toward class, both on alert. I forced my eyes to the sidewalk before me but my mind was going a mile a minute. "Do you think it's possible that Victoria does have a gift for escaping?"

Edward growled quietly and placed a protective hand on the center of my back. "It's starting to look that way."

Well isn't that just great! Another wrench thrown in the works, just what we needed.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

What did you think of their trip to Florida? Was Renee over the top, wait, I guess she always is.

Who predicted that Jake imprinted on Leah? It seemed like the right thing to do since Bella was with Edward and Sam is naturally with Emily. HEA for everyone. If anyone was curious, my wolves and the Cullens will get along better since the Cullens aren't a threat and the wolves know this.

Oh, what did you think about Jake be groped and hiding behind the vampire and human? Funny? Too much?


	4. It's All Too Much

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proof-reading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's All Too Much**

This was _NOT_ how I wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon! On short notice, in other words, eight in the morning, the veterinarian office called Bella in to work. Their normal assistant on Saturdays took ill with food poisoning and they needed Bella to fill her place. After grumbling and complaining up a storm, Bella _ordered_ me to go and hunt.

She protested that she _really_ didn't like the dark shadows under my eyes. So what if I hadn't hunted in almost three weeks now. There was a psychotic vampire out to kill her. Of course, I would go without feeding if it meant keeping her safe. When she threatened to call my brothers to take me hunting, I finally relented.

Before I left, reluctantly, she swore up and down that she would be safe. She would take Brontë with her to work along with a sack lunch and she wouldn't leave the office until she was off. Apparently, Alice was also planning on stopping by later in the day and seeing her home.

Despite everyone's precautions, they did little to settle my nerves. Bella was the very reason I continue living, without her…I failed to exist. Between my family and the wolves there were at least a dozen pairs of eyes on Bella at all times but I preferred to have my own eyes on her at all times, which made showering interesting.

Against my better judgment, I did what I was told and ventured into the forest behind her house and watched from the trees as she loaded up her dog and drove her shiny red truck to work. Unfortunately, I was finished foraging for food within an hour, after taking down a buck and its doe. Now I had seven more hours of doing absolutely nothing.

I wandered aimlessly through the forest, debating what I should do next. Go and sit at the clinic until she was done for the day? If I want laid in the next year, I better not. Return to her house and stare at the ceiling until she returned home? Alice would inform her of that route and I would wind up yelled at? That's out of the equation. Maybe I could venture over to my house for a visit with my family? With Emmett there, he would interrogate me about our sex life, HELL NO!

There really wasn't anything for me to do but lie on the ground and stare at the cloudy sky over head. A memory of a fuming Bella in front of her computer flashed in my mind and I immediately knew what to do. I sprang to my feet and practically flew through the trees to the northeast.

Before emerging onto the back streets of the large city, I removed some debris that had stuck in my hair and coat. Seattle was always the bustling metropolis I remembered, even with the increase in murders lately. Did nothing faze this town?

Ignoring the many, many thoughts about my ass and size of my feet, I made a straight shot for the nearest computer store. I knew exactly what I wanted, now I just needed to find the perfect model. Considering how much Bella loved to write and keep track of her thoughts, I needed something to accommodate those main criteria.

After about two hours of searching the aisles and asking the clerk probably a hundred questions, I left the store happy with my decision in hand. I decided to buy some of Bella's favorite chocolates, to smooth things over just in case, and headed for the small chocolatier to purchase the tiny maple bonbons. I was in and out of the god awfully sweet smelling store in a matter of minutes. Thank god, I didn't have to breathe. I could feel my teeth rotting away just standing in the doorway.

Feeling pretty pleased with myself, I headed for a back alley to make my way home. I never expected to stumble across the scent of two unknown vampire in the upper class district of Seattle. I carefully followed the path of the vampire around corners, up and down buildings, through alleys and under bridges. When I came face to face with the cold waters of the Puget Sound, I growled viciously.

Victoria's scent I would recognize from the baseball game gone wrong. However, these smells were unfamiliar to me and sent off all my internal alarms. Whoever they were, they were far too close to Bella for my liking. These vampires might also be in league with Victoria for all I knew.

I skirted around the outskirts of the city then shot off like a bullet for home. There was no doubt about it; my family would want to know about the vampires in Seattle. We had been watching the papers for months and suspected it was one of our kind causing the deaths but we were hopeful that it wasn't. Now, we had proof that a vampire other than Victoria was in the area.

The trees and bushes passed me in a blur, but I needed to get home ASAP. It was a miracle the bags I was carrying, hadn't ripped in my recklessness through the jagged foliage. In all honesty, I don't think I had ever run so fast in my entire life, but the meaning to my existence was in danger and I needed to inform everyone about the possible threat.

Within probably thirty minutes of leaving the Seattle city limits, I exploded out of the tree line and on to our property in Forks. I was inside the house in a matter of seconds hollering for everyone present.

"Edward? What's up? Why is there so much fear coming off you?" Jasper asked as he bounded down the steps four at a time.

"Where's Alice?"

"She's with Bella. What's going on?" Jasper demanded abruptly.

_Whoa Eddie, always with the interrupting!_

"Emmett shut up, put your clothes on and get down here NOW!" I shouted. I didn't care that he could have heard me if I'd whispered, I wanted him to know it was urgent.

"Edward?" Esme came in from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel. I glanced around for the one person I couldn't account for. _They called Carlisle in to the hospital._

"We have a huge problem!" I sighed heavily then started pacing back and forth in the living room.

_If it's about your sex life, we don't want to hear it!_ Teased Emmett and I tried to ignore him.

"Shut up Emmett!" I snapped angrily, my nerves already taut. "We have a serious problem. While in Seattle, I caught the scent of two mysterious vampires. I followed the trail but I lost them at the waterfront."

Esme gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. _Oh no…_

"We're really gonna have to step up our watch of Seattle now huh?" Jasper asked, his eyes sparkling at the prospect of a battle.

"Preferably," I stated bluntly.

The five of us then launched ourselves into strategically planning to keep everyone safe, namely Bella. All of us where thinking along the same lines. Every single one of us were thinking that these unidentified vampires were linked to Victoria somehow, we just weren't sure how.

After being at my house and talking to my family about the unfamiliar vampires in the area for the last three hours, I finally made it to Bella's house. What I found when I arrived was not what I wanted to see.

Her house was completely dark and very silent. Two details I dreaded when referring to Bella. The police cruiser was absent so I knew her father wasn't home but neither was Bella's truck. It was after six in the evening, she should be home by now. I reached over the center console and grabbed the two bags I had purchased earlier in Seattle then exited the car.

On the way to the front door, I pulled out the house key Charlie had presented to me. I was still in shock that he had given me a key at all. His thought were bordering on the 'I have gun' and 'you'll find a way anyway' lines. He knew we would find some way to be intimate so why bother; we were eighteen after all, just no sleepovers. He then reminded me he was too young to be a grandpa and he had _several_ loaded guns. That was my future father-in-law, sheesh!

Using my own key, I let myself inside the house and locked the door behind me. Now that I was inside, the silence was even creepier than when I was outside. Hesitantly, I made my way upstairs and directly for Bella's room. I placed the bags on the bed and noticed a piece of paper lying in the center of the mattress. I picked it up and glared at the words before me.

_Went to visit Jake and Leah._

_Back later. _

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I grumbled unhappily then turned around and made quick work at disassembling the ancient computer that was probably close to my vampiric age. Not wanting Bella to get mad at me, too much, I placed her old computer in the cabinet under the stairs. Knowing how Bella usually reacted to gifts, I didn't think it would be very wise to throw the monstrosity away.

After stashing the thing away, I went back upstairs and started to place her brand new touch screen laptop on the vacant spot of her desk. Unfortunately, it took all of a minute to get it set up and charging on her desk. I placed the bag of chocolates on top of the closed laptop and nodded, happy with how the gifts were organized.

With the laptop and chocolates on display, there was nothing else for me to do but wait for my gorgeous fiancé to return home. I flopped down onto the bed and placed my hands behind my head then crossed one ankle over the other, looking totally relaxed. I glanced around her small room, some things were from her childhood and a few were from her teen years, like the many, many novels.

As I lounged on her bed waiting, I briefly entertained the thought of stripping down to nothing and returning to my reclined position against the headboard. The same headboard I snuck in to replace while she was at work that same day. To this day, she still thinks the blowjob was a dream. I started to remove my shirt so I could surprise Bella with a naked fiancé but stopped and cringed at what would happen if Charlie came home and saw me naked and on his daughter's bed. Say goodbye to the house key and my secret. I quickly tucked my shirt back into place and went back to my waiting game.

Nine o'clock, freaking nine o'clock and I finally hear her new Chevy pull into the driveway. In a way, I was slightly surprised that Charlie wasn't home yet, but I figured he might be helping with the missing persons around the area. But Bella, what was she doing down on the reservation until this late hour? I guess I could have called her but I didn't want to appear possessive, much, and I do want her to have some freedom to see her friends. Now that Jake had imprinted on Leah, there was a huge weight lifted from my chest. I no longer had to worry about his thoughts that were starting to turn lusty regarding _my_ fiancé.

I fought the urge to run downstairs, take her in my arms then plow into her against the wall, reclaiming her as mine. Against my internal nature, I stayed spread out on the bed, staring at the partially closed door. My hands started to tug at each other in anticipation of finally seeing her after over ten hours. My fists tightened when I heard the motor shut off, they tightened even further when I heard her house key in the door. When the door shut behind her and the lock clicked again, my pants started to tighten as well.

With each step up the stairs that echoed in my ears, I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. She was taking forever! Finally, the door slowly opened to reveal my beautiful bride-to-be, alas a very tired looking bride, but she was still my beautiful Bella.

"Hello gorgeous!" I cooed sweetly.

"AHHH SHIT!" Bella jumped backward at least a couple feet causing her to slam into her father's closed bedroom door. Brontë bounded up the stairs in a flash, eager to make sure her master was all right. I sat up instantly and readied myself to tend to her but the furious dark orbs that stalked toward me angrily held me stationary. "EDWARD! You…you…"

"Gorgeous Adonis that adores the very ground you walk on?" I attempted to finish for her and lighten the atmosphere. She growled in frustration then spun and went into the bathroom. Well that didn't go at all like I planned. Brontë walked into the bedroom and started to glare at me as she took a seat on the floor then laid down, eyes still on me. "Bella, didn't you see my car out front?" I asked while glaring back at the overgrown pup.

There was a long pause before she came from the bathroom, her hair down and her face damp. "NO, I didn't see your car. I barely found my house keys to get in. I was too tired to notice, but _now_ because of your little stunt, I'm wide awake."

"I'm sorry," I got to my feet and quickly went to her side. I ran my hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down with my touch. If all gets better, hopefully soon we can be naked and in bed. "I brought you an engagement present." Her eyes immediately narrowed and her glare made me feel one inch tall. "It was either this or a small island, your pick."

I turned her around to face her desk. She didn't even flinch. "Edward, we've been engaged for five months now."

She was so stubborn. I placed my chin on her shoulder and let my cool breath tickle her neck. "Are you saying you don't want the laptop or the maple bonbons?" My voice was low and saddened with a hint of seduction as I whispered into her ear. "If you prefer, I'll return the laptop and buy that island I was eyeing off the coast of Hawi-"

"NO!" She paused then eyed her desk. "Honestly, I love the laptop and I haven't even had a chance to try it out yet. It's just…" she hesitated then walked over to her desk and sat down, a large smile forming across her mouth. "Its unexpected is all. I've dreamed of having a laptop for years."

All she had to do was ask and she knew that, but in true Bella fashion, she never would have. She grabbed the small brown bag off the top of the closed machine and reached inside quickly, and without uncertainty, she pulled out a chocolate and popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes as if to savor the flavor and a delicious moaning sound I recognized escaped her. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as her moaning immediately affected my nether regions.

Another bonbon entered her mouth before she place the bag on her desk and she opened up her new Dell. She stared at the black screen for a moment then started looking around the top of the keyboard. I chuckled when I realized what she was doing. I leaned over her shoulder and reached for the right side where the monitor attached to the base and pressed the power button.

Bella's face turned deep red as she turned it away, obviously shamed that she had missed that location. The machine booted up quicker than it took Bella's blush to fade away. "Bella look?" She turned her face toward me and I stretched a hand out toward her monitor and tapped the 'my computer' icon. Bella gasped when the folder opened.

"It's a touch screen! Edward, this is too much," she squeaked in disapproval but her eyes and smile told me she was ecstatic with the workstation. "Too much…too much…" I chuckled as she continued to chant those two words over and over again as her grin widened while she explored her new toy.

This was the perfect gift for someone who normally detested presents, and that was evident. I smirked at her obvious enthusiasm and went to sit down on the bed. "So Bella, tell me what you did down at La Push today."

"Huh…oh, um…" still distracted, she finally turned in her seat to face me. There was a glow about her expression and I had a feeling it wasn't because of the laptop. She clasped her hands together and placed them in her lap. "The three of us actually talked about a lot of different things." she lifted her hands back up as she started to name off the list. "First he told me about the increase in patrol due to the fact that Victoria continues to evade them. Then he mentioned that they caught the scent of two unknown vampires on their lands."

My mind immediately deviated from what Bella was saying. So, the unidentified vampires have been on Quileute lands as well. What were the odds that they were with Victoria and helping her in her pursuit to get at Bella?

"He mentioned Quil had imprinted on Clair, who is only two years old. The entire pack is giving him crap about that one." Bella hadn't even noticed my mind wandering slightly, she just continued to tell me about her day. "And here is the interesting part. Both Jake and Leah agree that the connection we have is equivalent to their imprinting."

I sat in silence for a moment thinking over her words. I wonder if it was the same two vampires, I came across in Seattle. What was Victoria planning? Something else she said popped out and I looked up at her confused. "Wait, what do you mean they think we've imprinted?"

Her cheeks reddened slightly and her fingers weaved together tightly. "Um, Leah asked what it was like to be in love with a vampire. I explained to her our connection and the depth of our feelings. Leah told me that was exactly how she felt about Jake. When she phased for the first time and Jacob was there, it was love at first sight." She stood up and moved over to me then straddled my lap, wiggling her rear end into my now aching groin. "We tried to deny the attraction but we were drawn together, don't you agree?"

Instinctively my hands cupped her rear and held her more firmly against me, creating more friction between us. I groaned when she wiggled again, placing her center dangerously close to my own center that wanted attention.

I pulled her face down toward me and captured her lips firmly. _I still wonder why we fought it for so long. It was plain to see we had a definite connection to each other...that we are meant to be together…_

_We're together now, that's all that matters._ Her kissing was just as firm and passionate in return. My hands ventured under her shirt and quickly found her perfect mounds. Our kisses became fiercer, more demanding, and very wanton. Her hands and fingers twisted into my hair, tugging at all the right spots. My mouth left hers and traveled down around her neck and closer to her welcoming breasts.

_I see the Volvo outside that must mean Edward is here._

The sudden internal thought brought Bella and I to a screeching halt in our pursuit for release and we stared at each other in shock.

"Crap!" Bella whispered angrily and swiftly hopped off my lap. She stumbled around her room in a panic. I took pity on her and was by her side in a blink, calming her down by kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I have an idea," I told her calmly and she glared. I then led her back over to her desk by her shoulders and gently pushed her down into the seat. Just as I leaned over the back of her seat, Charlie knocked on the partially open door and his head peered inside.

"Hey kids, whatcha doing?" He asked and a single eyebrow tweaked upwards as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Not much, just showing Bella her new laptop."

_Oh wow, she finally got her laptop!_ Charlie grinned from ear to ear. "Well, I'll leave you two to…figure it out then." He waved his hand dismissively at us and the laptop then headed across the hall to his room. _Don't stay up too late and absolutely NO sleepovers._

Bella groaned miserably when her face turned beet red at her father's thoughts. "Always the watchful policeman," she sighed and buried her face in her hands then stomped her feet on the floor repeatedly.

I reached for her hands and pulled them away from her beautiful features, forcing her to look directly at me. "He's your father and he cares about you," she gave a noncommittal nod and rolled her eyes. I placed my hands on her knees and leaned in close to her ear. "If he only knew about all the sleepovers we've had."

Bella scoffed and rolled her eyes then turned back to her tiny computer. "Behave or I'm sleeping by myself tonight."

I smirked at the small play of words she used. Normally it would be 'you'll be sleeping by yourself' but since I don't sleep, that threat would be pointless. "I'm going to head home now okay?" I spoke loud enough for Charlie to hear, just in case, and then I leaned over and kissed Bella sweetly. _I'll be back in about an hour._

She nodded and I quickly left the house, eager to drop off the car so I could return to the other half of my soul.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Those two can never get a break can they? If its not Edward's family or Bella's stomach interrupting, its Charlie. Think Bella was happy with her new toy?

I know it probably seems weird that Charlie gave Edward a house key. Edward is an outstanding citizen and who in there right mind would do anything in the police chief's house. Plus it worked for my story, MWAHAHAHAHA!

Next chapter you'll get to see how Bella's visit to the rez went...it'll be fun.


	5. Suggestions

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proof-reading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

I'm going to mark lemonade scenes with the following **o0o***o0o**. I have a good friend that wants to read my stories but the smut turns her away. Please understand.

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suggestions**

My visit down to La Push had been a completely new kind of experience.

Shortly after work on Saturday, I bid Alice goodnight. I knew my dad was stuck at the office until late tonight and I needed to check in on my friend to see how he was doing. I let Brontë loose for a bit so she could relieve herself then we were back in the truck heading down to the reservation.

The moment I pulled up to the little red house near the shores of the beach, it felt like I was in someone else's body. I expected Jake to run from the house and take me into an overwhelming hug, but he didn't. Much to my surprise, Leah was the one that come bounding out of the Black's house, wearing a simple light yellow sundress and a smile a mile long.

"Bella, it's been so long since I saw you last," she greeted me happily and wrapped her arms around my shoulder in a tight hug. "Come, come…" she grabbed my hand then dragged me into the house. Brontë tilted her head slightly then followed us inside the house.

I was flabbergasted at what I saw. This was no longer a bachelor pad with guns, camouflage, beer cans and singing fish placed everywhere. Beautiful, whimsy dream catchers hung in the windows, a vase of sunflowers and forget-me-knots sat on the coffee table, a cozy looking Native American blanket thrown over the back of the couch and not a beer can in sight. Then there was the smell.

"Leah, are you baking bread?" I asked though I didn't need to, the smell of fresh bread was evident in the air and my mouth watered.

She swiveled around quickly, her smile bigger than it was before, if that was possible but it was. Her eyes lit up as she pulled me into the kitchen, Brontë trailing behind quietly. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy…" she took the loaves of bread out of the oven, giggling as she did it. She spun back around to face me, her eyes twinkling like disco balls. "I had no clue that I would feel like this. The love I had for Sam pales in comparison to this…this feeling," she squealed happily. "I never expect to be so…" _Consumed._

"Addicted…captivated…devoted…consumed?" I filled in the blanks for her.

"Yes, that's it, exactly! I don't know, maybe it's the imprint talking but this just seems so right." She leaned against the counter and a wicked smirk crossed her face. "So what's it like to be in love with a vampire?" _Bet its different then how I feel for Jacob._

I stared at her in shock. How could she compare how I felt for Edward for what she feels for Jacob? "I feel safe when he's close. We're a natural fit together or apart. We tried to deny it but it was love at first sight. We can't stand being apart; there is a painful longing to be together and we feel complete when we're near each other. He's my best friend. We talk and laugh, we're even comfortable in absolute silence. He's my whole world and without him, I am nothing. My day doesn't start until I've seen him. Everything about him is engraved on my heart and soul." I blushed when I realized what I had just rambled on about regarding Edward and I.

Leah's jaw dropped open and looked to be resting on the floor and her eyes were wide, showing her level of shock. _They imprinted!_ I stared back at her in shock. Was she kidding me? I wasn't Quileute, so how could I have imprinted?

"Hey Bella, didn't hear you pull up in that new truck of yours," Jake grinned as he walked into the kitchen wiping his hands on an already blackened rag. _I wonder how long she's been here?_

"Um, I've only been here about ten minutes and don't knock my truck."

"Bella was just explaining to me her feelings for Edward. I think it's the same as imprinting." Jacob looked between Leah and me questioningly and Leah jumped in and repeated what I had told her about my feelings for my fiancé.

"Wow, Bella I'm impressed," he leaned against the counter, chuckling as he took Leah into his arms. "For a non-Quileute, I'm surprised you found your own way to imprint. So basically this is the vampire equivalent to imprinting huh?"

Jacob asked and I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "Plus it turns out we're Ultimate Soulmates, which are pretty rare now-a-days."

"Geez, Bella, talk about going all out," teased Jake.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, he had no idea. "So, if we've basically imprinted, where would that leave him regarding the treaty? If he changed me would that break the treaty?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He breathed heavily as he thought over my questions. "Well, the treaty states that if a Cullen _bites_ a human, then it's broken."

That was it! If a Cullen bites me then there will be trouble. So all we had to do was think of another way around Edward biting me.

"I see those wheels working inside that pretty little head of yours." I glanced up at Jacob and saw him moving a finger in a circle toward my head.

"You're the one who emphasized _**bites**_. What did you expect me to do?" I stuck my tongue out at him and his eyebrows shot upward. "Anyway, enough about me and my love life and our future…What have the wolves been up to?" I eagerly wanted to get off the topic of Edward and I _imprinting_, it was too weird to add another title to what we were.

They quickly launched into their daily strategy about patrols and the tracking of two new unfamiliar leeches.

Sam and Emily were doing great and planning to wed August next year. Then they both burst out laughing when the topic of Quil came up. Apparently, he had also imprinted, the joke was she was only two years old. That immediately grossed me out, until both Jake and Leah put my mind at ease and told me that until Claire was older, twenties most likely, Quil would be like the overprotective big brother.

Then the unthinkable happened. Jacob asked how I knew to get out of town before Victoria's attack. Bonehead that I am, I slipped and said Edward saw it in his sister's head and that opened the proverbial can of worms. After much pestering from Jacob I finally explained what I meant about Alice having visions and Edward able to read minds.

He then fell to the floor laughing. "I can just imagine the things he's heard from your head." _His horny teenage girlfriend having lustful thoughts of him in the nude…poor guy._

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance then kicked him in the side hard but I knew it wouldn't affect him, which only got him laughing harder. "Actually, he can't read my mind."

Jacob stared at me as if I had just stolen his last favorite candy bar. "Well damn, I would love to see what goes on in your mind." He then bent at the waist and leaned forward, placing his face at eye level with mine.

"You and him both," I huffed in aggravation and rolled my eyes again. What is it about guys wanting to see inside my head? It wasn't that interesting.

"Bella…Bella…wake up…Edward's waiting…"

Edward…what? I slowly opened my eyes that I didn't even know had closed at some point. It took a moment to realize where I was and was slightly alarmed to see my future sister-in-law kneeling on the floor in front of me. I leisurely sat up and lazily looked around the room. I had fallen asleep on the couch in my living room, that's odd.

_Stocking up on energy, I see._ Alice giggled.

"Stocking…what…" I missed the little innuendo for a few seconds then I conflicted between glaring at her, throwing a pillow, dying from embarrassment or looking at her innocently. I decided to turn the table on her, just a little. I stretched my arms above my head and let out an exceeding long groan. "Actually, your brother's been wearing me out. I'm trying to recuperate what I've lost."

Alice's expression was priceless. Her jaw nearly bounced off the floor and her eyes bugged out of her head. It was plain to see that she wasn't expecting that as a remark. Her mouth then open and closed repeatedly. I was feeling pretty good with myself, I had made the annoying pixie speechless.

"So what's going on Alice, what brings you by?" I was dreading a night alone without Edward in my bed ever since he claimed that they wanted him to help in the search for Victoria. Was Alice his replacement? God I hoped not. I think I would get more sleep with Edward around then with Alice. I did_ not_ want to play Bella Barbie tonight or for the next century for that matter.

She stood up and looked around the room. "I'm here to pick you up for our slumber party." _I wonder if she would let me redecorate._

"No, I will _not_ let you redecorate and what slumber party?" I stared at her inquisitively.

Alice sauntered around the couch and headed for the stairs. _The slumber party I planned for you and Edward. Charlie believes it's just us girls._

At the mention of Edward and a sleepover, I was off the couch and heading for the stairs in half a heartbeat. Alice chuckled loudly as I followed closely behind her to my room.

_Always so eager to see my brother aren't you? It's so cute. _

I choose to ignore her comment and stalked straight toward my closet then pulled out a bag to put my clothes in. Alice walked over to my dresser and stared down into the drawer she had just opened. _Hey Bella, why don't you just start moving some of your stuff into Edward's room? You are engaged after all._ _Then we won't have to pack and unpack your clothes all the time._

She made a very good point. I should slowly start to transfer my things over to my fiancé's house. My fiancé, those were two words I was still surprised I used in the same sentence but Edward _made_ me want to be his for all eternity.

With that determination in mind, I swiftly threw my clothes into my bag, causing Alice to gasp in horror at my selections. I didn't care as long as they covered me and I was comfortable.

_Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I am so going to kidnap you and take you shopping when this psycho-bitch-vamp-thing is over._ I kept my back to her as I heard her shut one of the dresser drawers. All I could really do was to remain silent and roll my eyes in irritation. If I wanted to make it to Edward in one piece, I had to watch my Ps&Qs around Alice or I just might arrive at the house in a gaudy and frilly pink dress…Alice can be mean and she knew how to wield her power over me.

Much to Alice's surprise, I completed my packing and stood waiting for her to finish examining my closet in a matter of minutes, new laptop included. "Ready when you are." I didn't give her a chance to answer and fled from the room then practically flew down the stairs.

When I neared the front door, I was surprised to see Brontë sleeping comfortably in front of the door. If I wanted out, she had to move. "Brontë, want to go see Edward?" Her nose scrunched up and I saw the hint of pearly whites beneath her curled lip. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh aloud at her antics. "Want to go gnaw on Emmett?"

Brontë was on her feet and wagging her tail happily in a flash at that last question. She then started to dance circles before the door as Alice came down the stairs leisurely. "Bella, your mean and Brontë, you need to be nicer to Edward."

For a brief moment, I could have sworn I saw Brontë roll her eyes at Alice's reprimanding. Whoever said dogs were stupid, never met my pup. After Brontë barked at Alice a few times, which felt to me like she was telling off the vampire, I opened the front door and Brontë flew outside and straight toward the yellow Porsche.

Edward had warned Alice not to drive it around this small hole-in-wall town but Alice would hear nothing of it. Where else was she supposed to drive it, transport it to New York for a Sunday drive? Edward shook his head in dismay, knowing he had lost that argument. Of course, Alice stating he would be paying for the trips and _I_ would be going with her caused his mouth to cinch shut.

We loaded up into the small rolling banana and Alice had us pealing down the road in seconds. I was nearly bouncing in my seat as we sped down the highway toward my future husband. For the second time in my life, the annoying pixie couldn't go fast enough. In all honesty, I surprised I didn't leap from the car and start running toward the house when it turned onto the driveway.

On the other hand, as soon as the car came to a halt in front of the house, I was out of the car and bounding for the front door. Edward didn't even give me a chance to turn the doorknob seeing as he practically ripped it off the hinges. When he opened the door and wrapped his arm around me tightly, I melted into him.

_Oh my god you two! It's only been one day._

"SHUT UP!" Edward and I said in unison then held on to each other tighter. So what if it had only been a day, we knew that we couldn't be apart for very long and our cravings for one another were immensely strong.

_Well, have fun you two._

When I glanced up to look at Alice to question her, she was gone. I then gazed up at Edward, tilting my head slightly in confusion

"The others are venturing to Seattle to investigate the mystery vampires. The house is all ours tonight," he whispered seductively into my ear then sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. I immediately liquefied into him.

Edward swiftly pulled me inside the house and toed the door shut. His hungry mouth assaulted my lips then moved to my neck as he started to back me up the stairs. His hands and my own were everywhere, grabbing at anything and everything. Both of us were impatient to reach the level of completing our souls that only intimacy could rectify.

Despite my daily dose of vitamin V, I stumbled my way up the stairs. Walking up them backwards while keeping my lips pressed firmly against Edward's didn't help my faltering in the least. I must have been going too slowly, because before I could blink Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and flashed us up to his room where he promptly slammed the door behind us and pinned me up against the wall with his lips and torso.

The unexpected shove to the wall and the sound of Edward growling excitedly immediately made my nether regions quiver in desire. I attempted to push myself off the wall but a strong, cold and unmovable hand pushed against my stomach, pressing me to the wall.

_I want to try something._ Edward thought briefly just before his mouth left mine, leaving them feeling colder than when they were pressed against cold stone. I gasped when he swiftly removed my shirt in one swoop then his hands moved and cradled my hips. His lips licked over my neck and his tongue continued to tease my skin all the way down my chest to my stomach.

Wiggling and squirming did absolutely nothing in the lines of freeing myself, it only helped in getting the strong hands to tighten and the vampire to growl in a sinister way. I could feel his cold breath against my belly button and the burning sensation beneath my jeans. There was a slight tugging on the waistband of my jeans and a hand left my waist for a split second then returned.

**o0o***o0o**

Edward hadn't really done anything to me yet and I was already an immobile, incoherent mess. I jumped and squealed when something cold and wet touched the smoldering flesh close to my clit. My head shot down and I was startled to see a messy mass of reddish brown hair by my most feminine area. Then it dawned on me. It was Edward's tongue licking me!

His right hand reached around my thigh and lifted my leg up then placed it over his shoulder, providing him better access to what he truly sought. I mentally fought between moaning and squealing when his mouth started to explore my lower lips…the moaning won. If I thought I was an incoherent mess before, I was a disjointed blob by now. I screamed out in pleasure and my body unwillingly bucked when one of his long piano fingers found its way inside me.

The tender touch was quickly causing my body to become undone and I didn't know what to do. His free hand held my stomach firmly to the wall as I involuntarily bucked against his mouth again when his tongue started to tease at my clit.

"Edward…please…I can't…" I was shaking my head from side to side violently in an attempt to stave off the twisting in my stomach. I'd rather have him inside of me when I orgasmed but apparently Edward had other plans. He removed his hand from my stomach and grabbed one of my hands then placed it on his head. Instinctively my fingers twisted into his hair and tugged forcefully.

"It's okay…you can cum…" As if to prove a point, he started to suck on my clit intensely while his finger increased its thrusting pace in and out.

"Edward..." I screamed loudly as he nibbled me gently and curled his finger slightly so he could hit just the right spot, which he did. My other hand reached for his head and on impulse, pulled him closer. His tongue and mouth started to work overtime at orally massaging my most sensitive and tender areas. In about thirty more seconds, I lost it and all the feeling in my body left me.

After two more long licks, Edward stood back up and leaned his body into mine, pinning me between his chest and the wall. "Guess that worked," he cooed softly against my cheek. I was still in a daze when he grabbed my rear and hoisted me a smidgen higher up the wall. I hollered when I felt a rigid rod fill me. I was already sensitive from the wondrous things Edward had done to me with his mouth so now any movements were intensified.

Edward wrapped my legs over his arms while his hands kneaded my bottom. The bouncing up then falling down to be sensually impaled made it so I wasn't going to last long. My fiancé wasn't going to last long either judging by the groans, growls and panting escaping him. He rested his forehead against the wall next to my head then dropped it slightly to lick at the delicate flesh of my neck.

As if I wasn't already melted butter in his hands, he had to go and lavish attention on my neck, the main spot that would get me going in a heartbeat. He already had me turned on to the point that I could charge a whole city, now I could power an entire continent with my lustful needs. The second his lips met my neck my orgasm started to build at an increased rate, then he added suction and that succeeded in explosives going off and the immense tightening of _all_ my muscles.

"Fuck!" Edward growled into my neck and he managed one last shaking trust then I felt him pulsate inside, proving to me that he reached his release as well. It was surprising when he fell to his knees, cradling me to his chest in the process. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to giggle into his chest, the last few seconds were very amusing. "What's so funny?"

**o0o***o0o**

I shook my head against his chest then raised it so I could look into his dark eyes that were slowly returning to gold. I held up two fingers and he tilted his head in confusion. "There are two reasons why I'm laughing. One, you cursed." Edward rolled his eyes at that reason. "And two, you lost your legs. Now you know how I feel."

He sneered then started tickling me. I squealed and squirmed as his fingers wiggled on my ribs. Suddenly, his hands tightened on my hips and held them perfectly still. I glanced at him curious about his odd behavior. "That was a bad idea. Causing you to move when I'm still inside you…" I blinked in confusion then my eyes widened when I felt the proof of what he was saying throb and grow against my very sensitive walls.

Unfortunately, we had the worst of luck at times. Just as he thrust upwards, burying himself deeper and I leaned in to kiss him, there was an irritating scratching at the door. He laid his forehead on my shoulder and whimpered pathetically.

Calmly, I patted his head as one would a child. "Poor baby, she probably just needs to go outside." I climbed off his lap slowly, prolonging the inevitable and stalked toward the closet in all my pale skin, naked glory. I smirked when I heard Edward whine from behind me. I returned from the closet wrapped in my fluffy blue house robe and walked over to my disappointed and pouting fiancé. I leaned down and cupped his cheek tenderly. "Alice gave me some advice earlier."

"Oh yeah, that's kind of a scary thing. What did she tell you?" He stared at me critically, worried about what I would say.

I pressed my lips to his affectionately. _She suggested that I start to move in, seeing as we're engaged._ I pulled away and walked toward the door then casually opened it to see Brontë sitting on the floor, her ears laid back as if she was pouting. One of her ears twitched up and her eyes focused on something behind me. I turned to look and stood dumbfounded at what I saw. Edward was pumping the air and doing a victory dance that rivaled football players.

Guess he's happy with his sister's suggestion. Why wouldn't he be? It means no more sneaking into my house at night. An enormous smile creased my face and I led Brontë downstairs, leaving Edward to his happy dance.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

First bf/gf, then soulmates, then ultimate soulmates and now imprintees. How many more labels can they take? Was Leah's personallity over the top or nice to see she was happy? Well, Jake now knows Edward's little mind trick, any suggestions as to when he learns about Bella's? How was the lime then the lemon?

Yes, I'm full of questions today. I love hearing opinions from my readers. ^_^


	6. Switzerland Takes a Stand

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Switzerland Takes a Stand**

As everyone around the table talked about the approaching graduation, I completely and utterly toned them out. I was straddling the bench by the lunch table and Bella was sitting snuggly in front of me, her back pressed firmly into my now permanent erection. I wrapped my arms around her waist protectively and my mouth was investigating the skin at the back of her neck. She shoved me off several times already as she attempted to talk with her friends about their plans for after high school.

They brought up names of several colleges but for the most part, I blocked them out since we already knew where we were going. Washington State, UCLA, Harvard, Yale, and someone even mentioned joining the CIA which everyone teased Angela about joining; it was just the Culinary Institute of America.

My jaw hung open when Bella stated we were going to Dartmouth. I thought she was still apprehensive about the idea of such a prestigious school. I guess since she had said yes to my proposal she figured she might as well agree to go to the better college. I kissed her earlobe in approval of her answer and she jumped slightly at the contact. I was greatly pleased when she turned her head so I could kiss her.

_Knock off the seduction attempts this instant or I'll stay at my house for a month with the window locked._ She then abruptly pulled her lips from mine and focused her attentions at the topic at hand.

I stared at her in shock. My head was telling me to call her bluff but the rest of me was saying not to chance it. I knew Bella, she would make good on her threat. Dejectedly, I laid my chin on her shoulder and more or less paid attention to the conversation.

"Wow, so you two got in to Dartmouth?" Bella nodded her head at Jessica's shocked question. "I thought you two would be going to Alaska."

"I thought about it, I mean I seriously thought about it but Edward convinced me otherwise," she fiddled with her engagement ring as she corrected Jessica.

_Wish I had a rich fiancé who would give me anything I asked for._

I would give anything and everything to Bella…now if only she would ask but she hardly ever does.

_I wonder if I can convince her to go to Washington State with me?_

How deluded was Newton, really? I took Bella's left hand and she eagerly laced her fingers within mine. I pulled our hands up to my mouth and kissed the back of her hand while I fingered her ring. It had already been several months but I was still dumbfounded with the fact that she had said yes to marry me.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah Cullen, we know. Bella showed the ring off months ago._ Mike complained and glared at me as I lavished attention on her finger and the dainty piece of metal.

Using her hand to hide my smugness, I smirked against my beautiful fiancé's fragrant and delicate skin. When was he going to learn that Bella was mine and that he had lost? However, he wasn't ever in the race to begin with.

_Wonder if she can do it?_ The image of Jessica eating a cherry then putting the stem in her mouth popped into my head and it immediately got my attention. "Hey Bella?" Jessica leaned her arm on the table and rested her cheek on her palm, a sinister grin on her face. She then held up her free hand, a red cherry dangly from her thumb and forefinger. "Can you tie a cherry stem in your mouth?"

I tilted my head slightly so I could see what her expression would be. I was not expecting the innocence in her eyes. Come on, we have done it how many time now! There should be no innocence left, but this was my Bella, she was full of the stuff.

Bella smiled sweetly then took the hanging fruit from Jessica and popped the whole thing in her mouth. I watched with complete fascination as her cheeks moved then her throat. "Cherry gone…" My eyes locked onto her lips as they started moving, pulling all of my attention. My eyes then grew to the size of dinner plated when she pulled the knotted stem from her mouth after fifteen seconds. "Like this?" Everyone at the table clapped their hands in approval.

_Wow, in only fifteen seconds, impressive._

_Damn, Jessica couldn't even do it that fast._

_Oh my god Bella, please come home with me._

Bella cringed away from Mike and his thoughts. For once, I was actually glad Bella couldn't see the images. The image he had of _his_ dick inside Bella's mouth made me sick. Bella tossed the tied stem down to her lunch tray then crossed her arms over her chest, pushing them up ever so slightly. Of course, I being the newly devirginized male in the room and the chest in question belonged to my fiancé; I noticed the slight rise of her breasts immediately.

"So what does tying a cherry stem mean?" She leaned her back against my chest as she awaited her answer.

_Oh. My. God!_

_She doesn't know?_

_How can she be so innocent, hasn't she had sex with Edward already?_

"Love, I don't think you want to hear the answer." I whispered in to her ear and she rewarded me with her body shivering in my arms. That little reaction let me know that her body had responded to me, and then there was the fragrance. The other children in the room couldn't smell it but I could, it was ambrosia to my senses.

The sudden image of Mike getting a blowjob from Jessica immediately had me cringing and attempting to focus my mind on better things, like Esme working in the garden or Bella cooking in the kitchen. Then Mike tried to imagine Bella's mouth on his dick. To save Bella from any harm, I moved my hands to the bench we were currently sitting on and gripped it tightly.

Bella turned her head toward me the second she heard the groaning of the fake wood beneath her. She reached up and cupped my cheek then pulled my face down and kissed me sweetly. _Are you all right?_

_Not really. Their thoughts are too much…_ I whimpered slightly as more thoughts made their way inside my brain.

_Two more classes then we can go home. Do you want me to model one of my new pajama sets that Alice made me buy?_ I whimpered against her lips and nodded my head faintly. _Good!_

"If you two are done swapping spit I can explain the stem thing?" Bella pulled away and glared over at Jessica who glared right back at her. "Anyway, the thing about tying the cherry stem in your mouth is supposed to gauge how well you can give head. Quicker you are at tying, the better the blowjob."

I didn't need to look to see what her reactions to Jessica's words were, I could feel the heat as her face flamed. I knew she would immediately be shocked. She would be even more surprised if she knew what she had done last summer.

_Oh god, just the idea of her mouth on my-_

"So Mike," I gritted my teeth tightly as I glared at the boy thinking about _my_ fiancé in an impure fashion. I desperately needed to get Mike's thoughts off Bella before I ruined our human façade and killed him. "What are your plans for after high school?"

Mike's brain immediately went blank, which is what I wanted. "Um…my parents want me to run the store after grad but I'm going to WSU instead. I got a full sports scholarship."

"Good for you. You should expand your education. Your parents can handle the store for another four years, they'll be fine," I responded eagerly. I wanted to encourage his need for learning but I also wanted him busy and far away from my Bella.

He sighed heavily. "And my parents are going to ride my ass till I leave but I'm a grown man now, they can't say crap." Several whoops and hollers rang out across the table at his statement. Grown man, where? I don't see one.

I was thrilled when Bella stood up and grabbed my hand tightly then pulled me up next to her. I knew I had a shit-eating grin on my face but I didn't care. I was following my love outside for whatever she had planned. I didn't care about anything other than the person leading me.

As soon as we were outside in the thick drizzle of mist, Bella pulled me off to the side of the building, surprisingly roughly. Even though I could have resisted her easily, I eagerly followed her and moved however and wherever she wanted me. She shoved me up against the nearby wall, causing me to chuckle slightly at her assertiveness. I nearly fell to my knees the second she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down firmly.

"Bella, please…don't…" I whimpered softly, my eyes never leaving her lips. She looked up at me inquisitively and I reached up with my right hand then using my thumb freed her lower lip from its pearly white prison. I then proceeded to trace her naturally red and inviting lips with my thumb. Not that I was really trying to control my urges for her anymore considering how developed our relationship was now, but we were at school so I attempted to keep my cravings for her down to a minimum. I cupped her face and pulled her face toward mine by only a fraction so I could whisper seductively into her ear.

Bella on the other hand had other ideas. Before I could even blink, she was on her tiptoes, slamming her mouth to mine and lacing her fingers into my hair, pulling tightly. She then arched her back, causing me to bend with her, deepening the kiss. _I hope you're prepared for later._

_You can count on it._ I fisted my hands into the back of her coat as we arched in unison and our passions really ignited.

We were brought to a screeching halt when the bell rang, alerting us to the fact that we needed to head to class. While always keeping a hand on each other at all times we slowly made our way through the students toward our boring history class where we remained for the next hour. Why sit through a class where I'm older than the teacher, listening to lessons I lived through first hand? In order to uphold my human pretense I had no choice but to attend class. Moreover, if Bella wanted to know anything about history all she had to do was ask any member of the family who had hands on experience. Unfortunately, the school and society weren't accommodating to vampires.

I growled angrily when the bell rang again releasing us to our final class of the day. I remained in my chair, arms crossed, and totally fuming. Bella head snapped up from retrieving her bag to stare at me in surprise. "I'm not looking forward to the next period."

Her bottom lip jutted out instantly and her eyes dropped into a pout. "Ah, poor baby," she cooed then leaned over and pecked my cheek with her lips. "Just remember what's awaiting you at home."

She was right but I didn't have to be happy about not seeing her next class. "Can't we just skip next period? I'm pretty sure we have enough knowledge about the human anatomy now." My arms laced around her waist and I pulled her toward me then nuzzled my face on her stomach. She patted my head as if I was a child and giggled softly.

"Everyone already knows we're here. One more hour won't kill you."

"It might," I whimpered again and rubbed my check on the silk shirt against her stomach.

"Pfft, Edward get up out of the chair and get to class or it will take us even longer to get home." It was a sad day indeed when this vampire was scared of a human girl. However, said human was my fiancé and I didn't want her strapping on a chastity belt because of my stubbornness. Reluctantly I got to my feet and followed her out of the classroom and down the hall to our separate classes.

Neither one of us were very thrilled to be parting ways but it was only for an hour then we could return home and do what we wanted. Today was a special day and we needed to finish the day specially. We shared a long passionate kiss outside the Health rooms, and then Jessica rudely pulled Bella away from me and into their class.

_No PDA in front of the less fortunate._ She glared at me from over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. I couldn't wait to graduate and be rid of her and Mike.

I growled quietly then strolled into my own classroom prepared for the bombarding of the thoughts of stupid, horny, pre-pubescent males. I took my seat in the far back of the room and crossed my arms in irritation as the crude thoughts began.

_Bella is absolutely gorgeous today in those skin-tight jeans._

_I can't believe how quickly Bella tied that cherry stem. I'm even more jealous of Cullen now._

_I wonder if I could get Bella to go on a date with me soon? I just need to get Edward Cullen out of the picture first._

_Bella's ass was so hot today and her breasts, they were more perky than usual._

I closed my eyes tightly and willed the thoughts and boys to leave from my vicinity but I knew that wasn't going to happen. Why were all of their thoughts and imaginings about _my_ fiancé? Granted I could totally understand their fascination with her but she was _mine_, all _mine_, no one else's. Instead of listening to their ramblings about my future wife, I concentrated on the gift I got for her and where we would go on our honeymoon. The latter part could easily keep my mind busy enough to rid it of stupid fascinations that weren't my own.

My mind was so filled with our special evening together and plans for the honeymoon that I didn't hear a word from the teacher and I barely even heard the bell ring at the end of class. I heard the echo of the ringing bell fill the room and immediately shot to my feet, startled that I had zoned out so thoroughly. I moved as quickly as humanly possible to the door and saw Bella leaning against the far wall, her arms crossed, one foot stretched over the other at the ankle. She looked the definition of annoyed but she was also extremely beautiful in a rebellious sort of way.

"Bout time you showed up," she said in irritation then stormed up to me, threw her arms over my shoulders and glared directly at me. "You were debating skipping class so we could get home and here you are keeping us from leaving. _You_ have the keys remember!"

There were no words; my brain had gone a complete blank as I stared down into her chocolate pools of deliciousness. Great, now I sounded like a girl, definitely can't let Emmett know. I was actually glad that Rosalie and Em were away on holiday to who knows where. Let's hope it lasts.

Bella smacked my rear with one hand and grabbed my hand aggressively with the other then dragged me toward her truck as if I was a petulant child about to be scolded. Why did I suddenly find that idea interesting? Without saying a single word, Bella pulled me the entire way to her truck. I was finding her controlling and assertive side very attractive and I felt my lower anatomy growing within my jeans. Damn, this woman with her unknown control over me, DAMN IT!

She stopped in front of the truck and spun around swiftly. She looked at me sternly and held out her hand, palm face up. "Keys."

One word was all she said and I quickly placed the ring with three keys promptly in her delicate hand. She pointed to the passenger side of the truck and I hurriedly hopped into the seat as she rounded her truck and climbed in behind the wheel. She started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot without saying a word. With her silence came my nervousness. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to see what was going on in that mind of hers but at the current moment, I feared she would cut me off, physically.

In no time at all, we were pulling up in front of her house. Bella exited the truck, grabbed her backpack from the back and headed toward her house, remaining silent. I hesitated in following her, fearing how angry she really was at my prolonged absence after class. Bella unlocked the front door but instead of going inside, she let Brontë out and looked at me from across the yard. She arched an eyebrow then tilted her head to the side in confusion, obviously wondering why I was still in the truck.

I took a deep breath and left the truck, attempting to prepare myself for whatever my love has in store for me. I shoved my hands into my pockets and slowly strolled toward Bella as she stood and waited on the porch for me. I felt like a puppy with his tail tucked between my legs as I approached her.

"What is wrong with you? You look like a wounded animal."

Her suspicious voice shocked me. I was expecting her to yell, scream, maybe even attempt to hit me but she was honestly curious about my aloof behavior. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped to my chest. "You're not mad at me? I thought…"

Her confused expression intensified. "Why in the world would I be mad at you?" She looked at me then whistled loudly, bringing Brontë running for the front door.

I watched as the dog trotted up to us happily, her bushy tail waving excitedly in the air behind her. The dog walked up between us and plopped her butt down, right on top of my foot. Bella started laughing when I glared down at her dog. Gently but firmly, I swiftly pulled my foot from under Brontë.

"Anyways…" I continued as I shot Brontë an evil glare and she glared back. "I thought you were mad at me for being late after class earlier. You haven't said more than one word to me since we left."

Suddenly, she broke out into a hysterical fit of laughter that brought her to her knees on the porch. On instinct, I rushed to her side and lifted her off the damp wood then carried her over to the couch, where she continued to laugh. I was starting to worry about her, as was the dog seeing as her ears lay back as she gazed at her master.

"Bella, please…what…" I wanted to copy Brontë's whimpering and her sentiment of worry next to me.

She took several deep breaths to settle her giggles so she could speak. "Sorry…I find it funny that you thought I was mad at you considering what day it is. I was actually going over our plans for tonight."

Why that little brat! I was fretting over nothing and all she was doing was thinking about tonight. I sprang at her suddenly, pinning her down against the back of the couch. "That wasn't very nice of you. To let me think you were mad at me like that."

Bella let out a small squeak of surprise then looked at me with dark smoldering brown eyes. "I thought you were deep in thought also so I wasn't bothering you."

Another misunderstanding, is that all relationships are? Seeing her bottom lip go between her teeth immediately caused my mind to wander to matters of a different nature. My eyes roamed over her body hungrily and her breathing became ragged. I could easily pick out her heartbeat, and I smirked as it started to escalate in speed.

I repositioned myself so I was straddling her hips, pinning her legs together underneath me. Tenderly, I reached up and cradled her cheeks in my hands then closed the gap between our faces. My hands started to reach around to the back of her head to pull her closer as our mouths and tongues fought for dominance.

Both of us were startled when Brontë let out a short but loud howl. Bella turned the most beautiful shade of pink and she tried to hide her face in her hands. I chuckled as I pulled the dainty things away and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Guess that's our cue to hurry up and get to the main house." I kissed her lips briefly then swiftly threw her over my shoulder and flashed up the stairs. I placed her comfortably on the bed then stalked over to her dresser. "Alright, what should we pack…?" I pulled open the top drawer and gazed down at the contents. Blue, black, green, lace, silk and satin filled my eyes and venom started to flood my mouth as I stared down at the rows of panties and negligee.

"EDWARD!" Bella shouted from behind me and was miraculously between the now closed dresser drawer and myself, her cheeks a delicious shade of scarlet. "This drawer is off limits!"

Her eyes were pleading with mine to understand but I didn't. How could I understand when I had already seen her naked countless times? Maybe it was a girl thing. I took a step backward and let her make the next move regarding her clothes.

"Thank you," she said quietly then moved over to her closet and pulled out a box. She moved about her room grabbing various items and clothing then placing them in the box. Another item entered the box then she paused, her eyes scanning the contents of the box. "I was thinking of going down to the Rez tomorrow, visit Leah and Jake."

Hearing that one word immediately sent my protective hormones into overdrive. I cringed when I heard her say Rez and I attempted to hide my discomfort. That place never left good memories with me and with all the young tribe members shifting; it was a very dangerous place.

"Bella, I don't really think that's a good idea. There are too many of them phasing suddenly. It has me nervous," this time I couldn't hide the cringe or worry. It was my nature to protect my mate and the wolves were a constant threat to her well-being.

Ever so slowly, her head turned until she was looking directly at me. I could literally see in her eyes the moment she snapped but to my surprise, she didn't really lash out. Her whole body turned, she placed her hands on her hips and she looked at me skeptically.

"So what if there are a bunch of wolves down there, it just means more protection from Victoria that way," she stated bluntly.

"That's true but werewolves are as dangerous and unpredictable as a newborn vampire…"

"I. Don't. Care! Who cares if Jacob and Leah are wolves? If Angela was a fairy, Jessica turned out to be a witch and Mike was really a troll…I still wouldn't care. From this day forward, I'm Switzerland, black matter, neutral territory…I will not be made to choose between my fiancé and my childhood friend, because I'll end up ignoring you both." Bella didn't raise her voice once during her explanation but overall, she was sexy as hell while making her stand clear. I desperately needed to get my head out of the gutter before we never made it back to the house.

"Um, you do realize that Jessica is a witch and Mike is a troll right?" I smirked and Bella stared at me blankly for a couple seconds then broke out laughing again. God, I love that sound. "Are you ready to head to the main house now?"

Bella made a sad attempt at nodding her head while she tried to breathe deeply and calm down. I smiled at her and retrieved the box from the bed then carried it down to her truck. As soon as Bella let the tailgate down, Brontë leaped into the back and took a 'queen of the mountain' stance on the fender.

"May I drive?" I bent at the waist, offering my hand out as the men would do in period themed movies and Bella's cheeks darkened slightly. She quickly placed the keys in my palm then rounded the truck and climbed in on the passenger side. I chuckled at her behavior as I slammed the tailgate shut then slid in behind the steering wheel.

I glanced over at Bella while I started the truck and noticed her cheeks were still tinted pink. I wasn't currently doing anything to invoke the coloring so I could only assume it was something she was thinking about. I leaned over and exhaled against her neck then whispered into her ear. "Ready to go?" Her whole body shuddered and her heartbeat skipped a beat as she whimpered softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Try as I might, I struggled not to drive Bella's truck as I did the Volvo but the fact that it could go over 55 mph made it too tempting. When Bella didn't complain about the climbing speed it only spurred me on faster. It was clear as day that we wanted to be home, in our room and in our bed.

"Edward, you're grinning like an idiot." I glanced over and Bella was staring at me, one eyebrow raised in question. I simply shrugged and pulled on to gravel road that was our driveway. "You are being so weird today."

Another two minutes of driving in silence and I was pulling up in front of the house. I was out of the truck and at Bella's door before the engine even finish shutting down. I pulled Bella effortlessly from the truck and placed her over my shoulder. Brontë jumped over the bed of the truck and landed softly on the ground.

"Edward, put me down. I need to take my stuff-"

"Nope," I popped my lips on the 'P' and swiftly lifted the box with the hand that wasn't currently caressing Bella's rear. I grinned triumphantly when I heard my fiancé growling and grinding her teeth together as she bounced on my shoulder. As I headed for the house, I smacked her on the butt again, causing her to yelp in surprise. I opened the front door and Brontë darted inside and started to sniff her way around the rooms. I closed the door behind me using the heel of my foot and made a straight line up the stairs.

Bella huffed and grumbled unhappily with each bounce I took on my way up the stairs. Once in our room, I place Bella's box of things on the leather couch then stepped over to the bed and proceeded to flip her from my shoulder onto the mattress. She squealed in shock then looked up at me and I watched as her milk chocolate pools changed to nearly black coffee filled with lust, they reflected my own hungry and blackened eyes. My mouth rivaled my eyes and I proved it to Bella by devouring her lips hungrily.

Her palms found my cheeks, she pulled me to her, her desire and lust equal to my own, and soon we were all hands and lips as we fought against each other to gain the upper hand. All too soon, Bella was sighing into my mouth.

_Sorry, I need a human moment._ I whimpered as her thoughts filled my head. I didn't want to stop what we were about to do but her hand pressing against my chest told me I had better let her take her moment. I released my hold on her and pouted as she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

I guess now would be a good a time as any to get her gift. I ran into the closet and quickly grabbed the box off the top shelf. I leaped across the room, box in hand and I sat down on the edge of the bed and awaited the return of my gorgeous fiancé.

What emerged from the bathroom had my jaw dropping to the floor. Bella sauntered toward me in a red and pink bra with matching panties and garters*. I was literally drooling at the vision in front of me. She sauntered over, swaying her hips seductively and stopped with her knees touching my legs.

"So, do you like your Valentine present?" She asked and glanced down at her clothes and body, raising her arms slightly which pushed her breasts outwards in the process. I nodded dumbly and reached for her hips, pulling her down to straddle my lap. Using my hands, I pressed her down so she was grinding her center over my already painfully hard erection.

Bella leaned her head down so she could kiss me sweetly. It was a tender and loving kiss one that spoke of the depth of her love for me. It wasn't seductive, wanton, or tempting.

_Are you ready for your gift now?_ Bella pulled away from our kiss and scowled at me. She may have accepted the laptop but she still wasn't very gracious about receiving gifts. "Knock it off. I'm sure you'll love it." I reached behind my back and pulled around a small box.

Hesitantly, Bella took the small red box from me and lifted the top flap. She gasped and her eyes widened as she pulled the contents from the box. The red, gold and crystal heart glittered in the fading sun that peeked through the clouds and the vast windows. Her fingers gently traced the inscription on the dangling gold heart – our names. I lifted the top of the heart and it immediately started to chime out her lullaby. Sitting on the inside of the heart was an equally glittery key. I carefully reached in to the small compartment and picked up the tiny key then held it out to Bella.

Daintily, she reached up and took hold of the key then examined it. "Now, there's the proof. You hold the key to my heart." Her eyes started to glass over with unshed tears and before she let them fall, she slammed her lips against mine. _Hold on a sec._ I pulled away hesitantly and relocated the music box to the nightstand then returned to my fiancé's lips before they had a chance to warm up after being pressed to the cold marble of mine.

Before I had a chance to do much of anything, Bella's hands were suddenly on my shirt and she was trying to rip it off me. Her lips were insistent and begged for entrance, which of course I granted. My hands massaged her rear firmly and I managed to finger my way under her panties so I had full skin-to-skin contact.

_I love you so much. Claim me as yours again…NOW._ She was literally begging me now and her hips started to rock back and forth on my erection.

_You don't have to tell me twice._ In one quick flick of my wrist, I had ripped her panties to shreds. I trailed my mouth from her lips down to her neck and slowly down to her perfect breasts.

_Boy won't they be surprised to see us back a week early._

Both of us immediately slammed on the lustful breaks and our eyes snapped to look at each other. Why did they have to get home now?

"No, no, no, no, no, no…Emmett, Rosalie go away and come home as planned." I was shocked when Bella shouted at the top of her lungs in anger at my siblings.

I heard Emmett start to laugh from downstairs. _Awww, did we interrupt something?_

That got a reaction out of the both of us at the same time. "GO AWAY!"

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

Oh My God! This is the longest Edward chapter I've ever written, guess he had a lot to say; of course, a lot of things happened. I looked it up, the thing about the cherry stem - blowjob thing is right. Sorry the lemon was interrupted but who can say they have NEVER been interrupted during bedroom time? I'm thinking there will be a lemon next chapter ^_-

Sorry to say, my real life and my fandom life have become hectic, mainly fandom. I currently have three WiP posted and one WiP not posted. I mainly work on the non-posted one in bed via my iPhone so it doesn't interfere during the day, but I've been focusing on Everlasting and Dark Sun too much, which leaved Right Kind of Punishment crying in the corner. Due to the fact that this is late getting out and I'm starting to stress out (I never stress out!), I've decided I won't force myself to get a chapter released by every Friday any more. I hate doing this! I do write every day but sometimes I can only manage 100-300 words, I do strive for 1K but that doesn't always happen.

Please understand. I'm afraid that if I force myself too hard my writing will go downhill, I'll finish but it will seem rushed. Please forgive me for slowing down but I don't want my stories to pay in quality. Quality over quantity is best right?


	7. SINGS

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included.

I'm going to mark lemonade scenes with the following **o0o***o0o**. I have a good friend that wants to read my stories but the smut turns her away. Please understand.

**There is a little cussing in this chapter but not much.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: SINGS**

The dream I just had woke me violently and I sat up suddenly, startling Edward and causing him to panic. He sat up behind me and placed a hand gently on my bare back then proceeded to rub feather light circles over my skin. I turned on Edward so quickly that it caused my hair to swish over my shoulder and Edward threw his hands up like a captured criminal.

"Edward, can I have permission to rip Emmett apart once I'm changed as revenge for last night?" I was far from happy with my future brother-in-law and the way he had returned home early, unannounced. My dream had been very detailed and exciting in the dismembering of Emmett and if he continued with his childish interruptions, I would find a way to make it happen sooner.

Edward burst out laughing and fell back on the mattress, grabbing my arms and pulling me on top of his chest. He tenderly placed his right hand on my cheek and laced his fingers into my hair. "Love, if he interrupts us one more time, I will personally rip him limb from limb."

_I warned Emmett that it wasn't a good idea to return early._ I heard Rosalie think from somewhere in the house, most likely the garage. _Why is my husband such a dumbass?_

We both smirked at Rosalie's thoughts. Edward sweetly kissed the tip of my nose then he brushed his chilly lips against mine for a split second before my stomach let out a loud rumbling noise. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance at yet another interruption stopping any progress we would have made at joining our bodies.

"Come on, let's feed the human." Edward stated confidently then scooted out from beneath me carefully.

I whimpered when he climbed out of the bed and took my hand to pull me out of the blankets. "But this human is hungry for something else." I pouted when he expertly slipped on a sweater and magically placed me in a skirt. "Why is it you're better at putting clothes _on_ me than taking them _off_?" He froze, staring at me blankly. "And why am I in a skirt?"

His mouth curled slightly into a sinister smile and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Easier access," he whispered seductively as he traced the hem of the skirt with the tip of his fingers.

I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. I went straight for the refrigerator and pulled open the door then pulled out the fixings to make a turkey sandwich. Edward walked into the kitchen as I placed everything on the counter. His expression was dark and angry, alerting me to the fact that something had happened.

"I'm going to let you eat your lunch and I'm going to go rip off a limb or two of Emmett's," the venom in his voice had me curious and I arched an eyebrow in question. "Emmett had some very crude mental images. I now need to relieve him of a few body parts. Sorry Rose."

_I'll live._

If Emmett was having crude thoughts that resulted in him loosing body parts, I didn't want to know. I shrugged indifferently and watched my fiancé leave the room, a determined gleam in his eye that made me feel sorry for my bear like brother-to-be.

Much to my surprise, Rosalie entered the kitchen once Edward left and she took a seat at the counter bar. I stared her from the corner of my eye as I finished making my sandwich.

"Bella, I was curious, has Edward said anything about me and my change?" Her voice was quiet and distant. I suddenly had a strong feeling that she was about to tell me something very important.

"He mentioned that your change was very traumatic but he wouldn't elaborate." I put away the food then stared across the kitchen at the saddened blond woman.

She smirked slightly and shook her head from side to side. "Always so gentlemanly when it comes to other peoples' lives," she took several deep breaths and in the mean time, I walked back to the counter and started to eat my sandwich. "Did Edward tell you that I was created to be his mate?" I stopped chewing mid bite and stared at her fixedly. "I'll take that as a no. Carlisle found me beaten, raped, broken and left for dead by my fiancé and his friends. He took me to his house that he shared with Edward and his wife Esme, where he promptly changed me. At first sight between Edward and I, there was no attraction in the least, even though Carlisle had hoped to give Edward the same love he felt for Esme. We've been brother and sister from day one. Upon hearing my story leading up to my change, Edward wanted to personally rip my fiancé, Royce, in half then dance over his bleeding corpse. None of us would allow Edward to that however. Nevertheless, Edward did help me in accomplishing my revenge on Royce and his friends. We left Royce for last so he would know he was being hunted and be scared before we even arrived."

I was speechless at what she had told me. Rosalie was a beautiful and kind person, how could anyone want to hurt her? I was glad to hear Edward had helped her in getting rid of her rapists, men like that don't deserve to live.

"Don't worry Bella; neither of us tainted our systems with any of their foul blood," her lip curled into an evil smile as if she was remembering the events of her past. "I'll admit, for the first few years after my change, I was bitter, aggressive and angry. Everyone tried to help me to see that this eternal life wasn't an eternal damnation but I couldn't see the truth until I came upon a man being mauled by a bear in the forest," the light in her eyes intensified and I knew in a heartbeat what was coming next. "I found the man in the woods and was instantly taken with him. I was too scared that if I tried to change him myself I would fail and he would be dead so I took him home to Carlisle. It didn't take much pleading and Carlisle turned him for me. I stayed by his side for the entire three days and when he finally awoke, we looked into each other's eyes and there was that instant connection. Now I don't see this extended life as hell on earth anymore. Now that I have Emmett, I'm grateful for everything. We share that same _soulmate_ bond as you and Edward. It's not the ultimate soulmate bond but it's still very significant," she smiled and winked as she stood up.

Edward walked into the kitchen holding a paper bag, Emmett following close behind with a down cast face. Edward walked up to Rosalie and handed her the bag then leaned down and whispered something into her ear. Rose leaned away from him with a shocked expression. She stared directly at him for a good minute before she turned her face and glared at her husband. Rose gripped the paper bag tightly then stomped her way over to Emmett, grabbed his ear then pulled him from the kitchen.

I slowly finished my sandwich as Edward rounded the corner of the counter and came up to me, placing his hands on my hips, then we started to sway back and forth slightly. "So what was that about?" Edward froze into a statue and stared attentively down at me, his mouth turning into a slight grimace. "Edward?" I said warningly, letting him know not to mess with me.

He cringed then sighed heavily. "Emmett was trying to imagine the two of us together. He was wondering what it would be like to be with a human."

My eyes widened, "and the bag?"

"Um, the most prized part of the male anatomy. I suggested to Rose that she wait a week to return it."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing vampires don't need bathrooms," I shrugged nonchalantly then headed out to the living room to grab my purse and truck keys. "I'm going to go grocery shopping for a few things that the fridge lacks. What are you going to do while I'm gone?"

Edward pouted when I turned to look at him and waited to hear his plans. "Jasper wants company on his hunt so Emmett and I are tagging along."

"Don't have too much fun," I kissed him quickly on the lips. _Love you_. Then I headed out the front door for my truck.

I made a mental list of what to buy as I drove into town. Butter, garlic, chicken, salads…were just a few things I needed to purchase. I pulled into the nearly empty Thriftway parking lot and pulled into a vacant spot close to the doors. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail before I walked in and grabbed a cart. I started to weave my way through the aisles and placing the things I needed in to my shopping cart. Instead of heading for the freezer section after I had gathered everything else like I normally did, I stopped by the long aisle of magazines and books. Of course, I had to see what the latest books were in this small town.

Unfortunately, many of the books on the shelves I had already read and I sighed in disappointment. I spotted a wedding magazine with the catch line 'Small town perfection' naturally, it sparked my curiosity and I reached for it. I flipped through the pages, looking for that one particular article. I was surprised with myself that I was actually thrilled to read the article on how to make a simple backyard wedding look like the wedding of your dreams.

_There she is…I knew it…can't mistake that truck._

That sounded like Mike's 'voice'. I glanced up from the magazine and scanned the aisle for the annoying boy but didn't see him so I returned to the literature in front of me. Maybe this magazine would give me an idea for my own upcoming wedding.

The sudden feel of warm, moist lips on my neck caused me to freeze. The only lips that should be on my neck were the complete opposite of warm and moist, these also seemed to mold to the contours of my neck. This was not Edward.

_She'll me mine with just one kiss…_

By some kind of miracle, I reached into my purse and pulled out the tube of pepper spray my father had insisted upon me having. I slammed my elbow into his stomach and at the same time, I took the heel of my foot and drilled it into his foot. I then spun around and uppercut his nose causing his hands to fly up and cradle his now bleeding nose.

The smell of salty iron hit my nose instantly and I started to feel queasy but it wasn't as bad as it normally was. I still wanted to hurry up and get out of dodge though. For good measure, I aimed a well-placed knee to his groin. Mike fell to his knees clutching his crotch and a high-pitch moan passed his lips as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I then unleashed the entire contents of the tube of pepper spray into Mike's face. He fell backward and landed on his back then he started to rub at his face while he screamed profanities I had never heard before, even from Emmett. I manage to make out 'damn it, Bella,' and 'fuck,' then 'that hurts,' before he lolled to his side.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I screamed at him, praying that he heard me over his moans. I retrieved the magazine off the floor and threw it in the cart then headed for the counter, I'll buy the ice cream another time. Several people rushed passed me on their way to the crumbled boy on the floor, I could honestly car less. Right now, I was too mad; I just wanted to get out of the store.

_Please don't let her hurt me._ The woman behind the register looked at me cautiously, as if I would go ballistic on her.

"He assaulted me! I'm going to the police station next." The woman seemed to relax at my brief explanation and quickly rang up my purchases. I nearly ran to my truck, eager to get as far from Mike as possible. I placed my few bags in the passenger seat of the truck and hastily sped out of the parking lot. I drove directly for the police station, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars.

In my haste to get inside, I'm surprised I had even remembered to turn off the truck. I sprinted through the front doors of the station and darted up to the front counter. "Shelly, I need to see my dad…"

She stared at me in shock then fumbled for the intercom. "Chief Swan, your daughter is here to see you…"

Charlie burst through his office door and ran up to me. "Bells, are you okay, is Edward alright, what's wrong?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me over up and down.

"Dad, I want a restraining order against Mike Newton," I stated bluntly and kept my head held high to show I was firm on my decision.

He blinked with wide eyes and his mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. _She's serious isn't she?_ He led me into his office and sat me down in the uncomfortable, office chair. "Please explain?" He walked around his desk and took a seat in his own chair, my father the police chief was back in his element.

"Mike assaulted me at the grocery store just a little while ago. Since I've arrived here he won't take a hint that I don't want him, that I'm with Edward, he doesn't even care that I'm marrying Edward this summer. I was at Thriftway and he snuck up on me and kissed my neck," I recapped my experiences with Mike and each new thing made Charlie's eyes narrow. "I need a new can of pepper spray by the way."

My father's eyes widened and he choked on his chuckling. "I'm sorry. You used the spray on Newton didn't you?"

I pulled the empty bottle of spray from my purse and fiddled with it. "Yeah, along with the SING technique I picked up off a movie. Who would have thought it would work?"

Charlie erupted into laughter this time. _You and your love for Sandra Bullock movies seem to have paid off. _"But you're still in school with Newton. How do you expect the RO to work?"

"Even a five foot radius would work. In addition, Edward is at school with me so he can help to enforce it. I am so sick of Mike Newton thinking he can get close, touch me, or even get in my pants. I need something done about it," my fingers were gripping the chair tightly as I unleashed my fury; I even heard it whine in protest.

He sat in silence and simply stared at me, it looked as if he was thinking. "Go ahead and head home or to Edward's and I'll see what I can do." He reached into the lower drawer of his desk then tossed me another purse size bottle of pepper spray.

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go to Edward's, I need to do some venting and if I went home, your dinner might get it instead." Charlie cringed and I imagined his mind was working overtime at what the possibilities would entail.

"Please go to Edward's, Billy invited me down to the Rez so that works. I'll call when I've figured something out. Behave yourself over there," he shot me a stern look on his last statement.

"Always do," I smiled at him then left the office, feeling slightly better than when I first arrived. I waved good bye to Shelly on my out of the building then took in a deep breath of the moist air, relieved that Mike menace will be taken care of one way or another. I hopped into my truck and drove back to the Cullens, prepared to vent my remaining anger out with Edward.

Now that my truck could easily go over 55mph, I frequently found myself driving faster than that but never more than ten over. Edward was thrilled at my newfound lead foot. Everyone was in agreement that they would keep my new speed demon behave hidden from my father, with him being the Chief of Police my punishment would be even worse.

It would normally take about twenty minutes to reach the Cullens from the center of town but it only took me half of that due to my lead foot. Alice bound out of the house and swiftly swept the three bags of groceries into the house without saying a word.

"Alice, get back here with my food!" I chased after her after I had shut off the truck.

_I'm just taking it to the kitchen. I thought you could use the break._

"I appreciate it but I wanted my box of strawberries now," I shouted as I followed her, quickly locating the bag with the produce on the counter. "What do you mean I could use the break?"

Alice pointed to her head sarcastically. _I have precognition remember! I saw what Mike did to you. I'm proud of you for defending yourself. I wish I could be there when he gets the papers. _She smiled wickedly and it scared me. I rolled my eyes and popped a strawberry into my mouth then started to put the food away.

_So are you really going to get a restraining order against Newton?_ I nodded matter-of-factly. Alice then started bouncing with excitement and laughing in pure joy. "Oh this is going to be good…"

"Any idea when the guys will be back?" I grabbed another strawberry and ate it while I waited for Alice to give me her exact answer. She looked toward the ceiling in deep thought then smiled.

_They'll be her in forty-six minutes and twelve seconds…_

"Thanks, I'll wait in our bedroom," I snatched another berry from the fridge then went up stairs to wait for my fiancé to arrive.

With time to kill, as soon as I entered our bedroom I striped and headed for the shower. The water was as hot as my body could handle and I climbed in under the cascading water. Using a loofah, I scrubbed my neck viciously trying to remove any trace of Mike that might remain. I tried to prolong my shower but being in here by myself, it just didn't hold the same appeal as when Edward accompanied me. I shut off the water then exited the tub and swiftly wrapped a fluffy blue towel around my chest so the cool air wouldn't chill me. I walked over to the sink and stared at myself in the overly large mirror. Unfortunately, there was a large red rash on my neck where I scrubbed too hard with the loofah. Other than that, I was finally starting to think I was beautiful enough to be with Edward and I will admit that I had become even prettier since he had asked me to marry him. For lack of a better adjective, I was glowing. Edward made me feel beautiful inside and out and he was bringing me out of my shell.

I strolled out of the bathroom, holding the towel firmly against my body.

_Bella, watch out._

The sound of Alice shouting her thought startled me and I froze mid-step in the middle of the room. A half second later, Edward burst through the bedroom door and flashed over to me. His hands grabbed my shoulder and he looked me over from head to toe quickly. He growled when his gaze lingered on my neck.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was deep and full of poison.

"Actually, I hurt him. He'll probably be sporting a broken nose at school on Monday." He stared at me in shock, obviously put out that I could take care of myself. "Charlie is looking into getting a restraining order against him."

Edward started to chuckle then down cast his face and his laughing stopped immediately. I followed his line of sight, curious as to what made him go silent. I glanced down and saw myself, standing naked before him, towel pooled on the floor at my feet. When Edward had exploded into the room then rushed me, I must have dropped the towel in the chaos.

"Edward?" I said his name shyly, wondering why he hadn't addressed my nakedness yet. He continued to gawk at my body not saying a word. I don't think he was even breathing. "Earth to Edward?" I stated a bit louder, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was a bit…distracted," he fumbled over his words.

"Clearly," I declared sarcastically.

"You know what?" Edward asked briefly before his eyes darted back down my body then back up to my waiting eyes. In a flash, I found myself sprawled on top of the bed with Edward hovering above me. "It isn't humanly possible _not_ to ravish this body when it's naked before my eyes."

"Well you're not human so you can go without ravishing me. But. Don't. You. Dare!" He snickered quietly at my almost threat. The adrenaline and excitement that raced through my very being was evident. My body started to heat up as Edward's black eyes roamed over every inch of my skin that they could see. His hands were the next to follow the path that his eyes just took and every fiber of my being want to pull him towards me, to bury him deep within me. Involuntarily, my hips arched upward and I a long and rigid rod met my eager center.

I inclined my head and slammed my lips to his, forcefully. _I want to forget that Newton had ever laid a breath on me._

_I agree whole-heartedly._ Edward pulled his lips away from mine, causing me to whimper at the loss but in return I gasped in pleasure at feeling his cold lips against my neck. He then started to suck and pull on the sensitive skin and my body involuntarily arched toward him, impatient for more.

"Edward, please…" I tried not to beg but I failed miserably.

"Please what?" He hissed into my ear and the shear tone of his voice caused my stomach to tighten and my core to curl with want. I cried aloud when his tongue licked at my right nipple while his right hand massaged my left breast.

"Please…inside…" I stammered over my words when his mouth moved over to my other nipple and he started to lavish it with attention.

"Please inside what, inside the closet, inside the nightstand, inside the bathroom?" I felt him smirk against my breast before he kissed his way down my sternum to my stomach.

I growled in frustration as he teased me into saying what it was I wanted. "Get inside me NOW!" I spoke through clenched teeth and Edward snickered then hastily removed his clothing in one loud rip.

_I still heard you! _

Despite missing a middle leg, he still has to add his two-cents.

_Damn it! Now, I need to go shopping for Edward…again._

Neither of us gave Alice's thought a second of our time. I was desperate to rid my body of the memory that someone other than my fiancé had touched me in a romantic fashion. Thankfully, Edward was all too willing to help me accomplish that goal.

**o0o***o0o**

Edward's right hand slid down my waist, over my hip and started to play with the folds surrounding his favorite place. He growled against my breast and I hummed in question, wondering what was wrong.

"My god Bella, you are more than ready for me now, you are so wet," his words were raspy and his breathing became labored. He reached up so he could claim my lips with his as he claimed my womanhood with his manhood again. I gasped in overwhelming pleasure as he filled me swiftly.

Each time he trusted, each time he moaned, each time he hissed my named I felt myself climb higher and higher to my climax. I grabbed his biceps and clung to them as if they were a life preserver. Edward bent down and kissed me hungrily, pulling my bottom lip into his mouth, causing my body to tense as my orgasm took over. Edward smirked and released my lip then kissed his way down to my neck. With each kiss, he emphasized it with a well-placed thrust. The second he started to suck on my neck, I headed toward another orgasm quickly.

I was starting to feel guilty. I had already had two orgasms and Edward hadn't even had one. I reached up and wove my fingers into his eternally messy hair and tugging on the ends. Edward groaned and placed his forehead on my shoulder and started to push in to me wildly. He was close.

For good measure, I tilted my head slightly and pulled the bottom of his earlobe in between my teeth then bit down slightly.

"Fuck!" Edward growled as he made three more twitchy thrusts that caused me to lose it in orgasm right along with him. I clung to him tightly until my breathing and heart rate slowed down. Edward arched his head so he could look at me with his still obsidian black eyes. "Damn, Bella…you caused me to curse again."

**o0o***o0o**

He smiled and I shrugged indifferently. "You're allowed as long as it was a good _fuck_?" His crooked smile appeared then we both laughed uncontrollably until the events of the day got to me and I fell asleep wrapped in my fiancé's loving embrace.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I hope I wasn't too harsh on Mike but the idiot needed it. Can anyone name the movie I referred to?

No complaining about the quickness or the quantity of orgasms Bella – IT'S REAL (personal experience)!


	8. Can't Bluff Your Way Out

Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.

It has been brought to my attention that the way I was showing someone's thoughts was wrong. So from now on, the thoughts will only be in italics, no quotation marks. Both Bella and Edward's thoughts will now be in italics as well, ie: when they kiss. Thank you octoberland for proofreading chapter 1 and showing me the errors of my ways. ^_^

Don't forget. The * means there's a picture included.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Can't Bluff Your Way Out**

In all my one-hundred and six years on this planet, I never thought that at some point in my life I would ever find myself making out with my _fiancé_ on her living room couch. At this very moment, I was lounging against the arm of the couch, my legs stretched out over the three cushions with my tongue half way down Bella's throat. Bella's position above me wasn't any better, well it was for me. She sat above me, her rear pressed firmly on my painfully tense groin, rocking forward and back down as her tongue was also deeply in my mouth. Her fingers pulled and twisted in my hair, causing me to growl and push into her. After we had learned that my venom was a benefit for her, there weren't any restrictions for us anymore.

_Everything about you drives me crazy._ Bella ground her hips into mine causing my eyes to rolling to the back of my head.

_Good crazy or bad crazy?_

_That's still up for debate._

I separated our lips and glared at her. "Oh ha ha ha, aren't you funny?"

She shrugged her shoulders dispassionately. "I try."

Her snarky comment was my queue. I firmly placed my hands on her hips and quickly altered our positions so that I was on top. I pressed the bulge in my pants against the juncture of her legs and she hissed pleasurably at me. Bella actually hissed and I found it erotic. Without warning, I slammed my lips to hers; mindful of my strength but also wanting to prove to her just how much I wanted her.

_I love you, I love you, I love you…_

_So, you've told me, repeatedly._

_Wow, aren't you sassy tonight._

_Nevertheless, you love it._

_Absolutely!_ So call me a masochist, I loved it when she had attitude and would put me in my place whenever I needed it. Bella and I groaned in unison at the sound of her phone singing 'The Big Bad Wolf'. We both knew who was interrupting our alone time and neither of us were very happy about it. "Leave it."

I was pleased when she left the phone singing on the coffee table and resumed our bout of tongue war. Her phone bleeped, implying there was a message. Bella moaned in irritation then pulled away, leaving my lips to cool down.

"It might be important…maybe they got Victoria?" She sounded hopefully and reached across me for her phone.

It would be nice to have the bitch dead but I wasn't getting my hopes up. I reclined back against the couch and listened to the voicemail left by the dog.

"_Bella, its Jake…of course you know it Jake, anyway I really need to talk to you…I'm heading over to your place right now…"_

The line went dead and I arched an eyebrow in question as Bella turned to look at me inquisitively. "Um, okay…" her confusion was evident in her voice. I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what to tell her.

I was annoyed and relieved when I heard Jacob's Rabbit puttering up the road a few short minutes later. "Well that didn't take him long."

When she realized what I meant, Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "He's here already!" She jumped off the couch and retrieved her blouse from the floor. I whimpered sadly, as she covered herself back up. She shot me a glare while she redid the buttons. "Knock it off, you'll get to see them later and you know it."

Knowing I would get to see them later and then some didn't help the fact that I didn't like it at all when she covered them. I tried my best not to appear too disappointed and stared at the ceiling, looking bored.

_Now what am I suppose to do…everything is so…AHHH…I can't do this…_

Jacobs's thoughts now had me curious and I got to my feet and headed for the door, Bella following behind closely as she fastened the last button of her blouse. I opened the door just as Jacob was literally climbing out of his tiny car. He really needs to get a larger car to accommodate his massive size.

Brontë flew out the door and leapt off the porch, heading straight for Jacob and simply sat down next to him, her tail wagging happily. Why couldn't she act like that with me? Bella would be ecstatic if we became friends but since I had hurt her human, even for only a month, she still saw me as evil. I could tell.

_Oh good, they're here!_

"Jacob, what's wrong?" Bella asked as she rushed down the porch steps.

_God, where do I begin?_ Jacob ran his palm over his face exasperatedly and sighed then leaned against the tiny automobile.

"Just start from the beginning," I told him simply and waved my hand in a circle, implying he should continue.

_I'm not even sure where the beginning is._ Jacob sighed again as he slid down the side of his car until his rear hit the constantly damp ground. "Do you remember Harry Clearwater's son, Seth?" He glanced up lazily to look at Bella and winced when she nodded. "He's only fifteen! That's too early…Seth phased last week."

Bella gasped in surprise and her body spun around to look at me. "Why are they still phasing? There are what…seven wolves now?" She turned back around to face Jacob and he nodded sadly. "If it's just Victoria and another, why are so many wolves needed? This isn't right!"

"Tell me about it and that isn't even the biggest news," he sighed again then leaned his head back against the fender and banged his head a few times. An image of the wolf pack bowing their heads in front of the wolf Jacob shouted in his mind. _I still can't believe what they did._

"Jacob," Bella said his name with such authority that it sent a chill down my back. Her tone made me glad that I wasn't in the pup's shoes. "You tell me right now or I'll tell Billy where you hide your porn!"

Jacob's jaw nearly hit the ground in amazement. "How'd you…when did…I don't…fine," he stumbled over his words then huffed annoyingly. "They made me pack leader."

"WHAT?" I winced and covered my ears as Bella shouted in surprise at what Jacob had just told her. To say she was surprised was an understatement. "What happened?"

"Well, they claimed it was my birthright and I guess Sam never wanted to be leader anyway, he just happened to be the first one to phase. So now I'm pack leader and future tribe chieftain," he spoke quickly as he shook his head, still in disbelief.

I cringed and looked toward the nearby forest when a picture of the sixty-year-old parchment on which the treaty between wolf and vampire appeared in Jacob's mind. Those written words flittered through his brain at a surprisingly rapid pace; it was as if he was reciting each word over in his memory. I growled out of annoyance when he focused on three words – _bites a human_.

"I remember," it was unintentional but my voice was more of a growl than anything else.

Jacob looked over at me and winced. "Sorry dude, I forgot you can read minds."

"What did I miss?" Bella whined, crossed her arms over her chest in irritation, and glared at Jacob than me.

I walked over and stood next to Bella knowing that she was infuriated at my ability to see images as well as thoughts. "Jacob was just remembering when he looked over the parchment on which the treaty is written on. Then he focused on three words alone, why I'm not sure."

Bella's eyes remained on me, looking as if she was trying to piece together a puzzle. "What three words?"

Why did I know she was going to ask me that? Oh, right, because it's Bella. I sighed as if the words I were about to repeat were a brick on my chest. "_Bites a human_, those three." She stared at me blankly for a moment then her eyes slowly grew wider and wider.

She spun around very quickly to face Jacob. He flinched at her sudden movement and I instinctively reached out to catch her, which wasn't necessary. "After what we talked about, deciding we had _imprinted_ on each other, the counsel is still going to stick with the no biting a human thing? Do they expect me to grow old and die while my mate is forever seventeen?"

Jacob cringed when Bella's voice increased in volume and her arms started to wave around in the air as well, she definitely was not happy. "Love, calm down…"

Her head snapped around quickly and her eyes were barely slits as she glared at me. "Calm down…calm down…both Jacob and Leah have deemed us a product of imprinting and now the stupid old pet owners aren't allowing us to be together!"

"HEY!" _That wasn't very nice_.

"Sorry Jake, but can you understand that I'm a bit pissed. If you were in my shoes and Leah was a vampire and you were a human, wouldn't you want to be with her for forever?" Bella's eyes were pleading for him to comprehend her plight. Jacob nodded in a slightly agreeing fashion. "So why can't they make an exception for us?"

He hung his head and sighed heavily. "I don't know, I did try to get them to make an exception for you two but they are stubborn about the old traditions and laws. I'm sure we can think up a loop hole to the treaty though." _Between seven vampires, they should be able to think of something._

Bella seemed to be deflating emotionally, her shoulders sagging. Brontë walked up slowly and nudge her nose against her master's hand, whimpering. As if running on autopilot, Bella's hand reached out and started to stroke the dogs head and ears.

"You're right; we should be able to think of something. Edward, let's go home…" she turned slowly and headed for her truck. I stared after her in shock, surprised at her slip and hoping Jacob didn't catch it. She hopped into the passenger seat and sat waiting for my arrival.

_That was strange…did I miss something…did I say that out loud?_ Jacob glanced between Bella and me as he slowly got to his feet, his confusion plain on his face. _I must have said that out loud for her to respond like that. _

"Well, I should get my fiancé home. I'll remind Carlisle of the treaty rules," I spoke quickly then rushed to the back of the back of the truck and let down the tailgate for Brontë to jump into the bed. After she was loaded, I went to the driver side door and opened it, before climbing inside I turned my head slightly to look at Jacob. "We _will_ find a loophole and Bella _will_ be with me forever."

_I sure hope you do, Bella deserves to be happy. _Jacob gave me a small and hopeful smile then turn toward his tiny excuse of a car.

I nodded in agreement then slid into the truck. Bella barely even acknowledged my presence on the seat next to her. There was no doubt about it; she was very deep in thought. The drive to my house wasn't very long but taking into consideration the silence that filled the cab, it felt like it was over a hundred-mile long drive.

"What if we got someone else to bite me? Then you…"

"NO!" I cut her off without hesitation. "There is absolutely no way I would ever let someone else share their venom with _**my**_ mate." The word 'my' may have sounded a tad too possessive but in the eyes of vampires, she was mine and I was hers. From the corner of my eye, I could see she was biting her lower lip, a slight turn to the corner of her mouth as if she was biting back a laugh. "What?"

The teeth holding her lip bit down harder. Anyone could tell she was trying hard not to explode in laughter. She then sat up straighter and cleared her throat. "A little possessive aren't you?"

"When it comes to my mate and fiancé, yes," I told her bluntly then slammed the truck's gear into park right in front of the house. Before she could open the door to get out I leaned toward her and took her jaw firmly but gently in my hand. "The only venom that will be entering your blood stream will be mine."

Her eyes darkened as she gazed up at me. "Definitely possessive," she cooed while leaning towards me. As I watched her small pink tongue peek out between her lips to moisten her red lips as if she was waiting for a delicious meal to be place in front of her to devour, my jeans told me I had better feed her…and me.

In a matter of half a second, I was out of the truck cab, around the front, had her door open, had her thrown over my shoulder and was heading into the forest. Bella started giggling and fisted her hands into the back of my shirt, pulling the material upward to start the stripping process.

_Not so fast you two._

We both groaned in annoyance when Alice's thoughts echoed through our heads and I came to an abrupt halt. I turned around and glared at my midget of a sister as she stepped out onto the front porch, her arms crossing her chest defiantly. She stepped to the side and let Brontë run inside then she started tapping her foot impatiently.

_BELLA, that isn't very nice!_ Alice's jaw dropped open and she stared at us in shock. A second later, she replayed the vision she just had. Bella awakened from her final three-day sleep of changing into a vampire and the first thing she did was rip Alice limb from limb, literally. She claimed her actions were due to the fact that Alice was the prime suspect in blocking us from being intimate. Bella than ran off to find Emmett.

"Bella?" there was surprise in my voice, though I doubted there needed to be. She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, unbothered what her future sister-in-law thought about her premeditated thoughts.

"They reattach," she spoke in a completely casual manor that surprised me, she wasn't sorry in the least.

_Carlisle's home, we should discuss why I saw part of your day go black and why I keep seeing an old piece of paper that says 'Treaty' on it._ Alice then huffed unhappily and stormed back into the house.

She wasn't the only one annoyed. "Might as well go talk," Bella grumbled in annoyance.

Without releasing my hold on my fiancé or letting her down so she could walk on her own, I kept her firmly over my shoulder and stalked toward the house. As if I wasn't bordering on breaking, the second I walked inside and saw everyone gathered impatiently in the living room, it made me want to hurt someone or something. I placed Bella gently on the floor then wrapped my arms firmly around her waist.

The distinct memory of a pale white hand signing his name on a piece of parchment in the glow of a huge fire tickled my brain. A low growl rumbled in my chest and I turned my head slightly to glare at Carlisle. I remembered the treaty; I didn't need to see it over and over again in everyone's head.

_Easy Edward, I was just remembering it for myself not to bother you with._ Carlisle held up his hands in surrender and took a careful step toward Esme. "How about you two tell us why the treaty was brought up and why part of your day went black?"

Why was it that when the issue of the treaty was brought up I was immediately on the defensive? Probably because my mate was a human. My jaw tightened as Jacob's words played over and over again in my head and for some unknown reason, my brain went totally blank.

"Jacob showed up at my house earlier," Bella's calm voice startled me. "He wanted to reiterate the fact that the contract says none of you the Cullens can bite a human." She paused and I could literally see the wheels turning in her head. "We need to think of another method to change me."

"I'm not a Cullen and I'm not on the treaty, I could…"

"Absolutely not," I snapped, cutting off Jasper's suggestion. "My venom will be the only one transforming her." A muffled snicker erupted from my right and I glanced over to see Bella, hand over her mouth attempting to hide her giggling.

_Why did he even make the suggestion? He knew Edward would immediately shoot him down. _From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice shaking her head from side to side in disbelief. She then thought of making Bella some venom pills to take.

"Not a bad idea Alice but I fear oral supplements won't work." I shook my head sadly. "Granted she could take enough pills to bring on the change unlike when we kiss. I'm afraid the pill casing will dissolve slowly, resulting in an even longer and more painful transformation."

"Won't the venom dissolve the casing first, isn't that a good thing?" Emmett asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True but then the venom would leak into the throat, not directly into the blood stream," answered Carlisle in my place. "Ever since vampires have existed, the only way we've changed others is through a bite directly into the blood stream. I agree with Edward that if the venom isn't administered directly into the blood stream then the transformation could take longer than three days and possibly be even more excruciating."

_How could it possibly be more painful?_ Rosalie cringed both physically and mentally. I had to agree with her.

"Even though the method of administering the venom is simple, I don't want Bella going through the added trouble it could bring. Plus I don't think I would be able to handle seeing her in that state for more than three days." I wrapped my arms protectively around my fiancé's shoulders and hugged her to me as tight as I could without causing her pain.

The room went silent as everyone started to contemplate different methods of getting the venom to Bella without biting.

_Ten medical degrees between you and no one has thought about an injection, sheesh._

I glanced at my mother in awe. "Esme, you're a genius." I flashed across the room and pulled her off the love seat and into my arms. Carlisle gave me a questioning look from beside his wife. I smiled up at him then over to Bella who was equally confused now. "Esme mentioned an injection. I can fill a syringe then inject it right into a vein."

"That should work per-"

High-pitched squealing and stomping interrupted Carlisle's approval. We looked across the room to the source of the commotion and I saw Bella stomping around in circles, wincing, waving her hands crazily and looking sick.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked but I'm sure I knew what was wrong.

"I hate _needles_!" she squealed and choked on the last word.

Emmett burst out laughing. "You are definitely one interesting human. Engaged to a vampire, has sex with said vampire but hate needles. There is definitely something wrong with that."

"Anyway, that method should work perfectly. There's no biting, no marks, no breaking the contract. Great idea, sweetheart." Carlisle took Esme in his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"Okay, so I get a…" Bella hesitated and swallowed nervously. "Venom shot to change me." Carlisle nodded in confirmation and Bella sighed unhappily. "Now that that's decided, can I go lay down, I'm tired from everything that has happened today?"

"Go ahead and rest, I'm going to go to my office and do some research," Carlisle told her and gave his wife a quick peek on the lips then dashed to his office.

"I'm going to join Bella in her relaxing." I placed a hand at the small of Bella's back then escorted her toward the stairs.

_Relaxing…yeah right, as if._ Emmett thought skeptically.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Bella and I yelled in unison as we headed up the stairs.

I shut our bedroom door behind us while Bella made a straight line for the bed and flopped down with a huff. "Tiring day?" I asked her sweetly and slowly approached the bed where she fell and sprawled out as if she was a beautiful bird, a Swan in flight. She looked very sexy even though she was worn-out.

Stealthily, I climbed on the bed then threw a leg over Bella's hip, positioning myself comfortably above her.

"Not tonight Edward, I'm tired." Whom was she kidding, I could smell her arousal all day and the seriousness that had been brought down on us hadn't lessened that need. In fact, whenever I showed possessiveness over her the arousal increased. I leaned forward and trailed kiss after kiss over her neck, enjoying the taste of her skin on my tongue. "Edward, I'm not in the mood."

The scent of her arousal increased tenfold when I hit that special spot just below her ear. "Bella, you're a terrible liar." I left her neck and quickly captured her lips. _Your body is telling me the opposite of what you're speaking._

_Edward, stop playing around or no sex for a week._ Her sudden threat alarmed me and I leaned away slightly to look down at her tired yet blackened eyes. If _I_ pulled the no sex card she would stick out her bottom lip and pout until I gave in, which would take all of two minutes. I wonder if she can really stand by her own words.

A sinister idea popped into my head and I knew it was going to be fun learning what her limits might be. I bent back down and started to lavish attention upon her neck and collarbone. Within a few short minutes, Bella started to moan and wiggle and her eager scent was almost overpowering. Without leaving the softness of her skin, I trailed my tongue along the curve of her collarbone down to the center of her chest. I was pleased when her dainty fingers tangled into my hair and started to tug.

"Can't bluff your way out this time can you?" I whispered against her skin, sliding her blouse downward just a little bit more. Her head shook violently from side to side and she moaned again.

"Edward, please…stop teasing me…" Bella was now begging me. I couldn't hold back the smirk at the knowledge of what I had learned. I sat up on my elbows to gaze at my writhing fiancé who was now whimpering at the loss of my touch.

"No more of these 'withholding sex ultimatums' now that we know it's all a bluff."

"Okay, anything…just continue, please."

God I love hearing her beg me to touch her, it was right up there with actually being inside her and hearing her say I love you. "Aren't you tired?" She shook her head violently again and it continued to shake until I swiftly undid the buttons of her blouse. I filled my hands with her breasts the moment they were bare before me. The sudden groping caused her to holler loudly then she bite down on her lip, preventing her from anymore loud screams.

It was nice to know that I could dazzle her in more ways than one.

"Damn it, Esme. Where are the scented candles and incense? Those two are sexing up the house again!"

"Emmett, knock it off. You are so crude. Look in the closet."

Give me a break Emmett! I didn't have any sex for over a century and now that I have someone, I wanted to share my life and love with her. What did you expect? Of course, there is going to be a lot of sexing.

* * *

**Notes:**

After I read this for the second time I'm afraid it might have come off as seeming as if Edward was forcing Bella. Please don't think that, he was just showing her that she was in the mood. My hubs does it to me all the time and I view it as being teased not forced.


	9. Threats

**Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.**

Thank you to all my readers and fans for bearing with me through this long and trying time. I didn't want the chaos of my life to reflect in my writing so I waited (albeit a little longer than I wanted) until I was mentally, emotionally, physically happy again. I'm very happy now and I'm back to writing. I have a fiancé, we just started buying a house and we are trying for a baby (I might have mentioned being pregnant about 7 months ago; sadly I miscarried at 3 months along). But I'm VERY happy.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Threats**

"Edward! What did you do with my blue blouse?" I hollered at my fiancé that was outside talking to my friend the new pack leader. He jumped up to my window and looked at me with a confused expression and shrugged his shoulders. I huffed then walked back in to my closet. "I've torn this closet apart and I can't find it anywhere! You took it didn't you?"

"Love, I prefer that blouse on you so what good would it do me to take…" His eyebrows scrunched together and he flashed into my room. He was emitting a hushed growl as he placed me behind him and scanned my room slowly.

"Edward, what's wrong?" His actions alerted me that there was something wrong but what could be wrong in my bedroom. There wasn't much stuff left since I was in the process of packing.

Edward hissed as he took several deep breaths. "There has been another vampire I this room." I was about to tell him Alice had been helping me but I didn't get the chance "and it's not one of the family. I don't know this scent."

My fiancé didn't recognize the scent! Instinctively I grabbed on to his arm and joined Edward in looking around my room also. I was starting to notice other things were missing. I walked over to my desk and sifted through my hair ties. "Edward, my second pillow and five hair ties are missing. Who would want used hair ties?"

I could see the wheels turning in his head and his expression became scarier with each passing minute. At first I thought I had just packed my pillow over to the Cullen's but I had only taken over one pillow, one here and one there.

"Jacob, get in here!"

The gruffness in Edward's voice was alarming. It's not often he speaks in a way to send a chill up my spine. Jake walked through the bedroom door and immediately covered his nose.

_WHOA DUDE! I didn't know vampires could fart!_

"We can't," Edward glared at him. Fart? Wow, the scent must be really bad. I'm glad I'm not a vampire yet, for once.

_What is with this smell? It's terrible! It's worse than you guys._

"Jacob, be nice!" Edward spoke up before I could. My words would have been crueler. "How bad the odor is isn't the point. It's the fact that I don't know the stench and it's in my fiancé's bedroom."

_Yikes dude, calm down. We'll figure it out._

Wow Jake didn't know you could be this insensitive. Poor Edward must be beside himself and here Jake is; cracking jokes. Figures, it is Jake after all. I ran my hands up and down Edward's arm in an attempt to calm him down but I fear it didn't do much.

There was a quiet hum then Edward's hand hurried his cell phone to his ear. "No we're not okay…yes, he's here…yes…we have a problem, send the guys over." Edward hung up the phone then glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "That was Alice. She's sending the guys over here to investigate."

I nodded in agreement. They would figure something out, they always do.

"BELLLLLLLAAAAAA!"

Emmett's booming voice echoed throughout my room. It took them no time at all to get here, big surprise right. I rolled my eyes as Emmett continued to play around with my name.

_Bellissima…Bella notte…Bella Sara…Belladonna…_

"Emmett! I am not a poisonous plant!" Jake looked at me inquisitively when I yelled at Emmett. "Uh, my hearing is better since I've ingested some of Edward's venom."

_I didn't hear anything and I have superior hearing. How did she ingest it?...Ewww!_

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett came in to the house from the front door and could immediately tell something was wrong. They rushed upstairs to meet us in my old bedroom.

"Wow, this vampire reeks." _Maybe it's their gift. Smell bad and no one will want to be around you._ No kidding Emmett.

"Edward, you were right. There was definitely another vampire in this house. Alice said she glimpsed something but she couldn't identify who it was. I think it's someone we don't know." It's rather unnerving when even Carlisle looks worried. "We should get the rest of Bella's things quickly and go to the house. We need to brainstorm with Alice as soon as we can. Are you going to join us Jacob?"

"Sure, why not?" Jake shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. So enthusiastic Jacob thanks.

With Jasper and Emmett's help my room was completely packed and loaded into the back of the Volvo. It was only five boxes but what would have taken me five hours only took the guys five minutes. Oh the joys of being a vampire.

Jacob followed behind Edward and I in his toy car called a Rabbit. I've had tricycles bigger than that thing but it was all Jacob's and he fixed it, it was his baby. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper drove behind the rabbit in the Mercedes.

The moment we were in the driveway and parked in front of the house Alice ripped me from the car.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice's hands were running over my body as if she was looking for a concealed weapon.

"Alice, I'm fine. I was with Edward the whole time and I stayed the night here remember?" She froze while her hands were on my head. Oh right I forgot, I had killer bobby pins. She still looked worried but she sighed slightly in relief.

"With you being blacked out from my vision for most of the day it bothered me." Alice whipped away a fake tear then pulled me into her arms.

To help ease her fears, I whispered into her ear. "I was with your brother. Do you really think he would let anything happen to me?"

She shrugged slightly but continued to look worried. _That's not the point! I couldn't see you so I worried. Get over it!_

"Alice!"

_Oh can it Edward! Everyone is gathered in the dining room so we can discuss your findings at Bella's._ Alice crossed her arms over her chest then stormed off in to the house.

Seriously Alice. She was worrying for nothing. There is no way on this earth that Edward would let even a single hair on my head get damaged. I started to follow Alice into the house but only managed a few steps before I found myself lifted up and placed over the shoulder of my fiancé.

"You're not moving fast enough." There was a hint of humor in Edward's voice as he ran into the house.

"Well if I was a vampire it wouldn't take me so long to move from one location to the next."

"Knock it off. It isn't going to happen."

_Oh yes it will Edward, see…_

I glared at the ground in irritation when Alice's thoughts undoubtedly turned to images. That assumption was made positive when Edward started to growl viciously.

"What's the matter my love, didn't like what you saw?" I know my question was a bit patronizing but he really needed to get passed this notion that I wasn't going to be a vampire. Because it is going to happen, it has to happen to save everyone's lives. He growled again and his shoulder vibrated against my stomach. "Did I look that bad as a vampire?"

A second later I found my feet touching the ground and I was staring up into Edward's golden eyes. "That's not it. You looked…you know I don't want you to be a blood-thirsty monster."

I looked what? "I don't see you as a monster. Will you see me as a monster? What did I look like?"

"You could never be a monster in my eyes and as for how you looked…I can't-" I knew he wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know so I took the initiative and slammed my lips to his.

…_absolutely gorgeous, she'll be completely stunning._

Edward grabbed my shoulders and forced me away then scowled. "You cheater!"

I shrugged nonchalantly and continued into the house. At least I know what he'll think of me after I'm changed. I heard him hollering my name behind me but I continued on and was greeted by Alice again with another hug.

_Okay, let's get down to business._

Everyone gathered in the living room. Carlisle was sitting next to Esme on the loveseat, Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap in a recliner, and Alice was also seated on top of Jasper on the other recliner while Jacob leaned against the wall looking bored. I guess Edward and I were left the couch and I sat as close to Edward as I could get. Carlisle started speaking first, talking about this new odiferous vampire and what it could mean for us all. It was a long meeting! We came to the conclusion that the newest vampire in my bedroom was indeed a threat and whoever it was had been taking my things for some malicious purpose. What that purpose was we didn't know yet. It was enough to scare Edward into not allowing me to go anywhere by myself. It was sweet but also annoying.

Alice reassured us that she didn't see the Volturi making any signs of approaching us. In fact they were too busy making plans for the upcoming festival in Volterra. She also couldn't see anything about Victoria, only that she thought about going to Moscow soon. We couldn't even tell where she was at the moment.

With everything going on, Edward, Jacob, and Carlisle decide to set up a 'neighborhood watch'. Between vampire and werewolf all of Forks and La Push was guarded. I definitely didn't have to worry about Charlie, my coworkers or any of my old classmates.

To help with the pending problems, Carlisle and Jacob talked about the reservation boundaries and they decided to call a truce for the time being. They figured it would be in everyone's best interest if the vampires could chase the threat over the borders instead of stopping at the perimeter and waiting for the wolves to continue the pursuit and vice versa. All in all it sounded like everything was working out between the Cullen's and the Quileute's. I was happy to know they were finally getting along.

Alice clapped her hands together loudly._ Now, on to the subject of the wedding._

I barely had a chance to glance up to see a mischievous grin on my future sister-in-law's face before I was grabbed around the waist and hauled up the stairs. I guess Edward had other plans.

"Sorry Alice, she's mine right now." You could tell in Edward's voice that his apology wasn't real.

_Fine but you'll have to deal with me thinking about wedding plans all night long. _She started to make a mental list of different dress designers and color schemes. Alice, please stop.

Edward smashed his lips to mine as he laid me on top of his mattress, soon to be our mattress. _That's right, OUR mattress. I can't wait_. _At least soon neither of us will be able to hear anyone's thoughts._

Yes soon we'll be able to block out everything and focus on just each other. An involuntary laugh and smile escaped me. Edward nuzzling my neck didn't help my fit of laughter in the least.

"You should giggle more often, it's adorable."

Giggle more often? Giggling is totally against my character. I do not giggle! I wiggled away from Edward and leaned against the headboard in defense. "I did not giggle. I never giggle!"

"Love, yes you did."

_You did._

_Definitely a giggle._

_Yep._

_Sorry Bella, you did._

Good lord! Everyone was against me. "Okay, you guys can be quiet now!" I crossed my arms over my chest in irritation.

"Bella? Are you pouting?" I glanced up to see Edward slowly crawling toward me on the bed, wearing only his sexy smirk.

"Maybe." I hollered aloud when Edward grabbed my ankle and pulled me underneath him. It took my head a second or two to stop spinning then I glared up at my fiancé. I had intended to be angry with him for pulling me around but the moment I looked into his dark amber eyes, it was a loss cause and he knew it.

As if the power of his gaze weren't enough, he straddled my hips to keep me in place. Edward should know by now that I wasn't going anywhere. He placed the very tip of his fingernail on the collar of my shirt then slowly trailed his finger straight down my chest bone. After his finger reached the bottom of my shirt then blew air down on at my chest and my shirt ripped away.

He then leaned down and kissed each breast, each nipple then my belly button. I moaned quietly and tried to squirm but Edward's knees prevented that action. He knew he was torturing me and he was enjoying it.

There came a very loud and very obnoxious pounding at the door._ Hurry up! I want to get Bella's things out of the cars._

Edward and I growled at his brother's interruption. I glared in annoyance at the bedroom door as if I could magically make the man just beyond it burst into flames. No such luck.

* * *

**Note: **I'm going to say this only once. I AM GOING TO FINISH MY STORIES! It may take me a little longer than it used to but I'll get there. Every other week I have my kids and the weeks I don't, I work for my future-mother-in-law so I can only really type at night. But at least I'm back. Right?

I've thought about starting a Facebook page strictly for my stories. A good way to inform my fans about anything new, updates, changes, pictures and anything else. It would be for my fanfics and my original books. You can leave feedback, comments, messages or complaints, possibly even chat with me if I'm on. Let me know if it would be a good idea or not. If it's a good idea maybe suggest a name for the page.


	10. Animal Cruelty

**Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Animal Cruelty**

This was so annoying! Just when I thought Bella had all her stuff out of her father's house, she discovers something is missing from her boxes and we needed to return. I used to not have a problem with the Swan house but ever since something invaded Bella's privacy I've viewed the home as tainted and poisoned. I never wanted to return to this house but here we were going through the very last of her things.

I guess I did kind of rush Bella last time we were here so she ended up missing things, but can you blame me. I love Bella, I panicked. Bella finished up packing her last box, without being rushed this time.

Bella and I were placing the very last box into the Volvo just as Jacob walked out of the forest, shirtless. Both Bella and I glanced at Jake then rolled our eyes.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my car. Too sexy by far._

Those are not the lyrics to that song. Thanks to Emmett singing it all day every day for weeks after it was released, I knew it word for word.

Bella snuck a look over to me and mouthed her words, "Is he really singing 'I'm too sexy' with the wrong words?" I nodded and shrugged nonchalantly. There wasn't really any other way to say yes and be happy about it. It was kind of sickening.

We finished loading the car and waited for Jacob to finish strutting up to us. It was almost like watching one of those slow motion movies, the really annoying ones. I only hoped this wouldn't take very long.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Jacob looked at the boxes inside the car. "Got all your stuff packed this time?"

"Yeah, I had guards just in case." Bella smiled as she looked at me then back to Jacob. Bella was getting bored I could tell because she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other and glancing at me.

Jacob arched an eyebrow inquiringly and smirked. "Is my half naked body making you uncomfortable?"

It was now Bella's turn to raise her eyebrow questioningly. "Of course not, you're like my brother. It's like looking at Emmett with his shirt off and its gross." Bella gave him a grossed out expression.

He glared at her for her gross comment. We both knew he thought of himself as buff and macho…aka: Emmett. _Wonder if I could ask her and she'd give me an honest answer?_

Again Bella rolled her eyes at Jacob. One of these days we're just going to have to tell him her little secret. I decided to make things a little easier on the mutt.

"I need to get something from the house." Bella gazed at me curiously but I shrugged and headed into the house. I didn't really need something. Once inside I closed the front door behind me and leaned against the wall and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

"Um, Bella, I was wondering something. Has the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire ever freaked you out?"

Seriously, that was his question?

"Honestly? Never!" Bella's voice was stern, unwavering. You could tell in her voice that she never doubted a thing. It made my chest swell with pride knowing that my fiancé never had any reservations about out differences.

_Maybe that's why they seem perfect for each other._

Thank you, Jacob.

"What if your boyfriend was a wolf?" _Not that I want her, I'm just curious. Seeing as I haven't imprinted yet._

You wouldn't get her even if you did.

"I'm not into hairy men." Ouch, good answer though. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Edward. I. Don't. Care! I care if you guys are wolves? If Billy was a merman, Angela was a fairy, Jessica was a witch and Mike was a troll…I still wouldn't care. I'm Switzerland. I will not choose between my fiancé and my childhood friend, because I'll end up ignoring you both."

I HAD to see Jacob's face on what Bella just told him. I quietly snuck out of the house and silently shut the door then secretly flashed over to Bella and Jacob. Just as I thought. Jacob's expression was priceless. His jaw was hitting the proverbial ground, his eyes were huge and one of his eyebrows was arched upwards.

_Um, okay. If she said all that to Edward, I'm glad I'm not her fiancé._ Jacob looked at me apologetically. _Sorry dude_.

I simply shrugged then opened the passenger door for Bella. "We should head home. Bronte is there waiting for you."

"Just a sec." Bella said softly and held up a finger showing she wanted to wait then turned back to Jacob. "How's Seth doing with the change?"

Jacob's face lit up. "He's doing good, great in fact. He wanted to be in the pack and now he is." _He's in dog heaven. Weird kid._ "Well I should head back, in case Seth needs anything."

I waved goodbye to Jacob in a comedic way. "Later, Mutt."

_Hey, that's bordering on animal abuse._ Jacob complained as he walked back into the woods, most likely to transform.

Bella and I both scoffed. "Not even close," I mumbled under my breath. Bella chuckled slightly than climbed into the Volvo.

This was the final trip to Bella's old house to finish moving her out and into her new house, with me. I felt like a kid at Christmas and soon I would get to unwrap my present every night. One downside of us living in the same house was that it was also the same house as my family…and Brontë. Brontë and I were on better terms now but I still felt like I was being watched. Since Bella was her person she was extremely protective.

That point was made evident the moment we pulled up in front of our house and saw Brontë sitting on the front porch like the guard dog she appeared to be. The second I shut off the car, a large wolf hybrid jumped on to the hood of my car, growling and snarling.

"Brontë! I've brought your human back so get off my car!" Brontë had never jumped on top of my car before. This was weird and out of character for her. Bella stared at her dog in shock. She was as much surprised at her dog's behavior as I was.

"Brontë? Get down." The dog huffed loudly then hopped down off my poor Volvo. At least she listens to Bella. Bella climbed out of the car and Brontë ran to her as if she hadn't seen her all month. "Brontë, its okay I'm home now. What's wrong?" Brontë continued to rub her nose into Bella's stomach while she whimpered.

I was beginning to think something was actually wrong around here.

Brontë let out a small yip then ran into the forest behind us. I scanned the area for anything out of place, an odor, or an object, anything new that would pose a threat but I saw nothing.

I jumped slightly when Brontë exploded from the trees carrying a rather large stick. Bella's eyes grew large when Brontë brought the stick up to her, waiting for her to throw it. Bella took the three foot long branch from Brontë's mouth and stared at it for awhile. She looked confused and a little scared. The 'stick' was too big for Bella to throw more than four feet away.

Due to the size of the stick, I took pity on my fiancé and seized the branch from her and flung it a good four miles over the trees and Brontë took off like a rocket to find it.

Bella scoffed and smiled up at me. "Thank you but don't you think that was cruel? You threw that really far away."

"Not at all, come on," I grinned back and pulled her toward the house. I was eager to get her upstairs and have her all to myself, maybe a little too eager. Bella turned around quickly and took a small box from the car then headed into the house.

_Dude, you got mail. But you're no Tom Hanks that's for sure._

Gee thanks Emmett. I hit him in the back of the head as I grabbed the mail from his hands. "Dork."

_I am not a whale's dick!_

"But you are a dick and you know it's just slang for a penis. No whales involved." I glared at my brother as a headed up the stairs behind Bella.

_I know that but it sounds funnier that way. Wouldn't you agree Bella_? Emmett grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up Emmett." Bella mumbled as she continued to carry the box upstairs.

_Touchy!_

We walked into our bedroom and Bella headed straight for the bathroom. She probably needed a human moment. I tossed my mailed on the bed then went over and turned on the stereo, Debussy filled the room in a matter of seconds. A large manila envelope mixed with my other white mail caught my eye. I picked it up and was surprised to see it was from Florida. Bella's mother had sent me something, which was odd. I opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

What greeted me put me in shock. Pictures upon pictures fell out and landed on the bed. Every image was of Bella in a bikini striking a pose. Some were very suggestive poses in fact. She must have taken these photos while she was in Florida with her mother this last summer. I had the sneaky suspicion that she was trying to taunt me in the pictures.

How could I have ever left this incredible creature, even for a second?

"Edward, what are you looking at?" Bella asked me as she walked out of the bathroom. Swiftly, I hid the photos behind my back, not that it did any good. "Edward?"

She walked up to me, swaying her hips ever so slightly, just enough to get my attention. She ran her hands over my chest slowly then downward. It was safe to say she had my attention now. Bella's fingers played with the edge of my pants. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed my lightly on the lips, too lightly for me to get a read on her thoughts. She had me in a total daze.

There was a loud gasp from Bella and I immediately sobered and came to reality. It was now my turn to gasp. Bella was gawking at the photos I just had in my hands. That little sneak!

"Bella! Those are mine. Your mother sent them to me!" I lunged at my fiancé in an attempt to snatch the photos away from her. Bella sidestepped quickly and I missed her. Darn my venom for making her quicker. "Give me back the photos."

Bella twisted away from me again as she slipped the pictures into her pants pocket. "I don't think so. My mom was never supposed to mail these."

"Well too bad, she did. Now give them back." I lunged for her again but she ducked out of the way and fled through the bedroom door.

"Emmett!" Bella shouted as she ran down the many flights of stairs.

Emmett stepped around the corner just as Bella touched the last step. "Whoa, you made it down three flights of stairs and you didn't trip and fall on your face? Impressive."

"Emmett, help me." Bella ran around and hid behind my large bear of a brother.

_What are these photos I've been hearing about?_

The look in Bella's eyes went from play to panic as soon as my brother asked about the pictures. I leaned against the wall and waited for her answer. She backed away from Emmett while slowly shaking her head. She wasn't going to tell him. One thing I knew for certain about Bella, she was modest. She would never admit to Emmett that she had sexual bikini photos taken of herself.

Sad to say but I was enjoying watching her squirm a little from Emmett's questioning. "There pictures of Bella in a bikini. Her mother just sent them to me."

"EDWARD!" Bella stared at me in shock. Apparently she wasn't expecting me to tell him what the photos were of.

_Really? Can I see?_ Emmett rounded on Bella and looked her up and down, searching for the pictures.

Bella shook her head back and forth quickly while she backed up to the back door. "Alice, I need your help."

_Hey Edward?_ Emmett looked towards me and imagined us cornering Bella so I could get the pictures but I had to show him one.

I nodded in agreement, as long as I got the photos back.

Bella stomped her foot to get our attention. "No images Emmett. That's not fair." Emmett snickered at Bella's complaint then nodded at me.

We both lunged for Bella at the same time. Unfortunately she ducked and we both slammed into the wall, leaving a nice imprint in the sheetrock. Bella then took off out the front door. If I wasn't addicted to kissing her I would cut her off so she wasn't getting my ability enhancing venom.

"ALICE!"

_Damn she's gotten fast._

No kidding.

* * *

Notes: I now have a FaceBook account strictly for my writing. Name: Siren Song If your curious about how I'm doing on my stories or about any new posts...Add Me.


	11. History

**Twilight does not belong to me. Wish it did though.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: History**

Lately, life in Forks Washington had become boring, even by Forks standards. Spring was just around the corner. The snow in Forks was almost completely melted and the news crews predicted no more snow for the rest of the season. It still rained all the time but it was Forks, which was a normal and an everyday occurrence. I was spotting new flower buds everywhere which proved spring was finally approaching.

My stuff didn't disappear anymore. This wasn't a surprise since I now live in a house with seven vampires. However living in said house with so many vampires, could get tiresome. One being my fiancé so he's always extra cautious and the other six worried that I wouldn't live to see tomorrow due to my clumsiness, I was always on surveillance.

Ever since the mystery vampire was discovered in my room Edward's been on guard. When he needed to hunt Alice, Emmett, Rosalie or Esme was designated my babysitter. When we were together he barely let me go to the bathroom by myself. I was staring to go bonkers. I had even caught the end conversation and thoughts regarding a bet between Emmett and Jasper about how long it was going to take before I went psycho on Edward. I was leaning towards Jasper's one month.

I was in the garage doing our laundry and Edward was "working" on the Volvo. *Twitch*

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich and Edward was "looking" for a pair of scissors. *Twitch twitch*

I was in our bedroom attempting to complete my trigonometry homework and Edward was "organizing" his record collection. *Twitch*

I was taking a bubble bath in our bathroom and Edward was "cleaning" the mirror. *Twitch twitch*

I was outside helping Esme with the garden and Edward was "mowing" the lawn. *Twitch*

Edward was never more than five feet away from me. The sad part was I think he was oblivious to the fact that I was about to snap – on him. Maybe he didn't want to admit that he was the one driving me to the edge. I knew he knew something was up because everyone in the house was thinking it and if I could read those thoughts I knew he could.

For the second time in a month I was being babysat by Alice. Edward was pushing it by not hunting for two weeks straight and it showed in his pitch black eyes. Esme had to order him to go out and hunt or he wouldn't be any good at protecting me. Reluctantly he left me in the care of his sister and mother.

Talk about sad and pathetic.

If I wasn't safe with Edward's family than whom would I be safe with?

Jasper and Emmett almost had to drag Edward off since he didn't want to listen to Esme ordering him around. The guys were only too eager to drag their brother away. They were actually laughing as they walked into the forest with Edward over Emmett's shoulder.

Now I was wondering around the house aimlessly with no real plan on what I was going to do. Alice approached me trying to get any wedding details out of me she could. No such luck. I hadn't really thought about what I wanted at the wedding to begin with so how was I to know what was needed. I simply told her not right now and that I needed to talk to Edward first and she nodded and skipped away. That was too easy.

I found Esme standing in the living room looking thoughtful and confused. Turns out she wanted to rearrange the room but was unsure what item to put where. I gave her a few ideas and she immediately jumped on the suggestions and quickly moved the furniture around, I didn't even get a chance to move a book. Esme had all the furniture and décor moved into its new locations with half an hour.

Between Alice and Esme, I had only used up an hour of the twelve hours Edward was to be kept out hunting. This was going to be a very long and boring day.

No matter where I wandered inside the house it felt like I was hitting a brick wall. I didn't feel like reading a book or listening to music, I was already done with my homework for the weekend and I didn't want to take an extra long nap. The least Edward could have done before he left was to leave something here for me to take my mind off of being bored.

_Bella, why don't you join me in the study?_

Maybe Carlisle had something in mind for me to do. I hope so.

I walked into Carlisle's study and wasn't all to surprised to see him at his desk with a mountain of ancient books. He looked up at me with his normal warming smile.

_I figured since you're going to be one of us. How would you feel about a history lesson?_

A history lesson on vampires? "What vampires didn't start with Dracula or Vlad the Impaler?"

_Well Vlad is real but vampires didn't start with him. He's a major self-righteous prick too. No one knows where vampires actually began. I was thinking more about a history lesson starting with myself…the start of the Cullen's._

Oh, a much shorter story. If we had started at the very beginning it might have been a "since vampires first crawled out of the primordial ooze" kind of story. It might be shorter but it would still kill some of my free time today and I would learn something in the process. I sat down in one of the office chairs and gazed at Carlisle, waiting for him to begin.

_Ironically, I'm the son of an Anglican pastor; my mother died giving birth to me. I was born in the 1640s in London England. I was raised during a time when everyone was victimized because of their religious beliefs. My father led hunts for witches, werewolves, and vampires all because he believed them evil. I was placed in charge of the raids when my father became too old to fight. I'm not sure why but I was never enthusiastic about killing as my father was. I discover an actual coven of vampires hiding in the sewers of London. I set a trap for the vampires and followed one down. Not the smarted idea I've ever had I'll admit. I think that the vampire I was following was too hungry to run and decided to attack me. He fed from me then took off running, leaving me bleeding and turning._

That couldn't have been easy. Religious background, father who killed vampires, turning into the thing you were supposed to kill. Sheesh.

_I knew how my father would react so I crawled into a cellar and buried myself in rotting potatoes until I had transformed. I tried to kill myself at first by jumping from great heights or drowning myself in the ocean. I refused feeding off of humans I even tried dying from starvation. Eventually the thirst was too powerful and I attacked a herd of deer. I found out that I could live off of the blood of animals and I wouldn't have to kill any humans. After two long centuries, I developed immunity to the scent of human blood and I was able to become a medical doctor._

So that explains it. I'd always wondered how he was able to be in the hospital and perform surgeries.

_I was studying in Italy when I met the Volturi. They seemed more civilized and educated than those I had met in England. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were the three head vampires. They were refined but they persisted in trying to convince me to drink from humans. Naturally I didn't give in. I manage to convince them to try my diet though. It only lasted for a month. It was because of me that the legend of the stregoni benefici, or the good vampire, was formed. _

Stregoni benefici? I think I remember seeing that somewhere on the internet. So Carlisle is the cause. Funny.

_In 1911 I treated a happy and beautiful young girl by the name of Esme Platt for a broken leg. Shortly thereafter I had to move away, I got the strangest feelings whenever I saw the girl around town. I then spent several years in Chicago and it was getting close to when I had to move on. I found myself treating Edward, who had just lost both of his parents to the Spanish flu and was on the threshold of death himself. It was Edward's mother who asked me to save her son. Somehow she "knew" that I could save him in my own special way. I was lonely and when a vampire is lonely they do irrational things. I fulfilled his mother's dying wish, I changed Edward. We then moved to Wisconsin in 1921. Much to my surprise I tended to Esme. This time her injuries were much more sever. She attempted suicide after the loss of her child. _

Poor Esme! She so motherly too, now I know why.

_The feeling I had for her ten years prier hadn't lessened. Seeing Esme in such a state, barely alive and broken physically and emotionally I had to save her. After Esme awoke from her change, we immediately fell in love and were legally married. I then learned what that nagging feeling for her was. I had unknowing found my soulmate. __I then found__ Rosalie; she had been attacked and left to die. I had wanted her to be a mate for Edward, but it wasn't happening. She saw him as a brother and nothing more. Rosalie found Emmett and saved him from being mauled by a bear. She carried the maimed Emmett back to our house and begged me to change him for her. They've been almost inseparable since then. Alice and Jasper found us. I didn't change either of them. Thanks to Alice's gift, she knew where to find us and that we would accept them as part of our family when they came to us. _

I'm glad Rosalie didn't want to be with Edward, it worked out for me. Of course that sounds like something Alice would do.

_In 1936, we moved to Forks for the first time. There we encountered the Quileute Indians and learned they have the ability to transform into wolves. Despite their history with the Cold Ones we wrote up a treaty that stated that as long as we didn't bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land the wolves would leave the Cullen's alone. _

"Cold ones?"

_That's what the Quileute's called vampires long ago. The chieftain Ephraim Black shared the story of the first time the village encountered a vampire. There was a man and a woman Cold One that attacked the village. One of the wolves killed the man which only angered his mate. Enraged, she attacked the village, slaughtering and feeding on almost the entire village. The chieftain transformed and fought against the woman. The chieftain's wife saw that her husband was having a difficult fight and she knew she had to help in some way. What better way to help than to distract the vampire. With a huge amount of courage and love she stabbed herself, letting the scent of her blood draw the vampire's attention. Her husband had the chance he needed and he quickly killed her. At the loss of his wife, the chief decided he would never love another and ceased to return back in to a human. He forever stayed a wolf; guarding the village until the gene had been passed down then he disappeared in to the forest, forever._ _Over time, the warriors only changed into wolves if the Cold Ones came to the area. As long as there were only one or two non-Cullen vampires, the pack stayed small. Sadly that is no longer the case._

Wow. That poor village and the chief's wife. Just wow.

_We lived in Forks for a few years. Hoping to return one day, we closed up the house before moving on. We then moved to Denali and stayed with our cousins for several years. After that we only spend a few years here and there but eventually we found our way back to Forks._

"And the rest is history," I finished with a smile

"Exactly, the rest you know. Since day one of you attending Forks high school actually." Carlisle arched an annoyed eyebrow.

I shrugged and smirked. "What can I say, I'm gifted."

_Yes well, you definitely knocked us all for a loop, especially Edward. He never saw it coming._

"Never saw what coming?"

The question being asked from a very familiar voice from the doorway caused me to jump almost out of the chair. I stood up and casually walked up to my fiancé. Carlisle was snickering behind me. I stood right in front of Edward and looked him straight in the eyes and gave him the most charming smile I could muster.

"Me." Edward rolled his eyes then leaned down to kiss me.

_And you're the best thing I never saw coming_. _You stink. I think you need a shower._ He swiftly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the office, heading for the stairs. I knew I didn't stink; I took a shower this morning.

"Thank you for the history lesson Carlisle," I managed to grumble out as I was practically hauled up the flight of stairs.

_It's was my pleasure._

As soon as Edward had me upstairs he closed the bedroom door. Within that same half second he had me pinned up against the wall with his lips covering mine. It felt as if Edward had a dozen hands and they were running all over my body.

_Shower. Now._

He didn't have to tell me twice.

I'm not sure how or when but by the time I reached the shower, my clothes were gone. I'm sure thanks to Edward he had made my clothes evaporate along with his own.

Is it a good or bad thing when you take a shower and you're dirtier than when you got in?

_By the way, everyone went out._

Edward spoke through our shared link and I was a bite surprised to learn everyone had left since everyone had hunted within the last two days. They left us alone in the house to do what we wanted?

_For how long?_

_A day or two._

There is plenty we can do in a day or two. No wall was safe and we could be as loud as we wanted to. It was play time.

_Then I guess we had better get started._

_Edward, you read my mind._

_Only when we're kissing._

_Oh ha ha ha. _Technical butthead.

* * *

Notes: I just love picking on the characters, can't you tell. Some of the facts about Carlisle's past aren't accurate because I needed them to fit MY story, but I think for the most part they are right-ish.


End file.
